Bright Green Eyes
by ILoveMy.Pengy113
Summary: Bella lives in an apartment with her adopted sister Alice who is a vampire. Bella and Edward are forced to meet each other and he thinks she doesn't know about them being vampires. Plus Bella and Emmett get into a HUGE prank war! Vampires! :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I don't own Twilight or anything to do with Twilight.**

* * *

><p>My sister and I wrote this together, however, I did most of it. lol<p>

J.M.J.

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>_**right **_**Green Eyes**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday<strong>

I moved in with my sister Alice, two months ago, for college. It was very hard to tell that we were sisters because we were opposites, she was really, really short, had short black hair, very pale skinned, had bright gold eyes that changed color, was very hyper, and was…dead. Did I mention she was a bloodsucking vampire? Also, she had a special gift she could see the future. Whereas, I was alive for starters, didn't have a special power, 5'4", had long dark brown hair with a little glint of red in it, and was not a very up-beat person.

Alice worked at a dance studio just down the road that she taught all different types of dances at. She drug me there every chance she got. I didn't like dancing mostly because my dance partners ended up going to the ER.

"Oh! I'm so excited! We're waltzing today!" Alice said, cheerfully.

"Do I have to come today?" I whined.

"Yes, Rosalie's boyfriend is bringing his brother."

"So?"

"You are going to be his dance partner. Now get ready." She said, whilst laying a pair of faded blue jeans and a black and grey striped shirt on the bed for me. She was one of those girls that went shopping 24-7, save when she was using me as her human Barbie doll.

After my failed attempt to talk my way out of this disaster, I slipped on the jeans and the shirt.

"Can I drive myself today?" I planned to make an early escape.

"I guess, but you better be there on time," she snapped.

"I will," I promised.

Fifteen minutes after Alice left, I started heading out the door. I climbed into my red big red ram F-150. And started driving, twenty minutes later I was there. Hoping I wouldn't kill anybody today, I climbed out of my truck, walked over by Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, and Rose.

Jasper was tall, had short dirty blond hair, had the same unusually bright golden eyes as Alice, and was also a vampire. However, he had a special gift. He could feel and send out emotions.

Rose was a tall blond, very skinny, very pale, had those golden eyes, loved shopping, and was also dead.

"Hey," I said, announcing my presence.

"Hi." Jasper replied.

Rose acknowledged me by whining, "Where are the boys?" She wasn't the most patient person.

Five minutes later two boys walked into the studio. One was big. He looked like he spent most of his time at the gym. I guessed that was Rose's new boyfriend Emmett, because Rose sauntered her way over to him and gave him a big hug. The other boy was about 5'7", his hair was the odd color of copper, he had very pale skin, and his eyes were an amazingly, breathtaking bright green. He looked younger than Emmett but still appeared to be a very strong boy. Did I mention that he was probably the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen in my life? I caught myself staring at him, and quickly looked away, hoping he hadn't noticed.

Rose brought Emmett and his brother over to us.

"Everybody this is Emmett and his brother Edward."

"Assume the positions!" Alice shrieked. "Edward, you and Bella are going to be dance partners."

Distracted by the sight of this handsome stranger, I forgot that while I was dancing I resembled something close to a flailing monkey. And I was suddenly hit with this knowledge of my dancing abilities, or lack thereof, as Edward led me to the middle of the studio. I avoided his eyes, wishing he wouldn't have to see my pathetic clumsiness. I had waltzed before, all I have to do is concentrate and I won't hurt anyone, at least not fatally. That's what I told myself at least. I took a deep breath and released it. He took my hand in his, placed his other around my waist, pulling my body closer to his. His hands were as cold as ice. I didn't remember it being too cold outside. Before I could give anymore thought to this little mystery, we started dancing.

He had definitely done this before. I was looking down at my feet trying not to crush his toe under my combat boots, but slipped when he brought me back in from a twirl. I pulled away biting my lip, and looked up apologetically.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry," I apologized. I could feel my face heating up. But as I looked into his mercifully tearless face, I saw his face break into a beautiful crooked smile that stopped my heart.

"I'm uninjured," he chuckled. His velvet voice was ringing in my head, the most amazing voice I had ever heard. It sounded like he sang the words.

Thankfully, he refrained from the twirling for the rest of the class.

Alice finally announced the end of the class by calling out, "Good job everybody! We will be doing the salsa on Thursday." I was a little surprised to find that this time I was somewhat disappointed. Even though I was a terrible dancer, this would be the only time I would see Edward. I didn't want to say good-bye.

However, everybody started to gather back into the corner again and I attempted to make my escape off the accursed dance floor. But stopped when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and heard a lunarious, heart-fluttering voice I'd heard just once before.

"I'm pretty sure the girls have made plans for us all tonight," he said with his eyes drilling into the depths of my soul. When he finally released my eyes, he took my hand again and walked me to our group.

"You did very well today, Bella. Your previous dance partners are probably wondering why you attempted to kill them and not Edward." Alice giggled.

I blushed and shot her a glare trying to communicate my threat on her credit cards.

"Thanks," I muttered, ignoring her comment. Last Thursday, I broke my partner's leg. Maybe boots weren't good dancing shoes.

"But don't think I missed that slip of yours, Bella," Alice said. "How's your foot, Edward?" I blushed again.

"Wow! Three in a row that's a new record even for you, Bella," Rosalie threw in, intensifying the blush. Thankfully Edward came to the rescue seeing that I wasn't having much fun being the butt of the joke.

"So are we going to eat or not?"

"We are going to go to Apple Bees," Alice said "You're riding with Bella because my car is full." Her yellow Porsche 911 Turbo only sat two people, herself and Jasper.

"Andsoismine!" Emmett said quickly and we all laughed.

"Ok. Well, we're going to head over and get a seat," I announced.

"We'll be there shortly we just have to close," Alice said.

We walked to the truck together, my hand still trapped in Edward's. Not that this was an unpleasant thing. I felt very feeble when he held my hand in his iron grasp.

"Can I have my hand back? Since I'm going to be driving," I teased. He let go of my hand and climbed in. He actually jumped when the engine roared I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

"Be glad that it starts at all. It died on me once, before I even left the driveway." And with that little tidbit of information, Edward was suddenly strapping the seatbelt like he was about to be launched into hyperspace. I can't imagine how he could have been frightened by our speed though. He cranked down his window. We proceeded out of the parking lot and down the road at a pace that would shame a snail. And I'm proud to say that we were only passed once, and that turtle must have been on steroids. The ride was silent other than the background music…and the shockingly loud roar of the engine.

A half hour later, we got out of the truck and headed for the Apple Bee's entrance. He walked ahead of me and opened the door for me.

As soon as we were in the building the waitress took one look at Edward and started hyperventilating. I pretended to be interested in a plant to allow her time to calm herself. I realized I was staring at a tree, and quickly looked at the giant fish tank, containing many exotic looking fish. Wow, I was just staring at a tree. Yes, I am a genius. I must not have been the only uncomfortable one because Edward said, "What do you call a fish with no eyes?"

"A blind fish."

He shook his head. "No, a fsh."

I laughed, and he joined with a laugh that said "I can't believe I just told a joke that stupid!"

Finally, the hostess calmed herself enough to ask, "A table for two?"

"We would like to sit at the bar, and there are four more coming," Edward offered.

She led us to the bar, and we grabbed a chair. Edward sat next to me.

"Sorry about stepping on you earlier, I'm not really a fan of dancing." I said needing to hear his voice again.

"I'm fine. If you don't like dancing, then why do you go?" He gazed at me, and it took me a while to reply.

"Uh, when Alice sets her mind to something, it's harder to dissuade her than a model that thinks she should laser the monstrous zit off her forehead," I stated simply.

He laughed. I was so lost in the sound that his next words shocked me slightly. "So, are you coming on Thursday?" I could feel my heart rate pick up as I detected the hopefulness in his tone.

"According to Alice, yep. Are you?"

"Yes."

He was about to say something more when the rest of the group came in and were laughing hysterically. They grabbed their chairs. Another couple walked in and the man helped his girlfriend onto her chair, but when he went to sit down, his chair was suddenly stolen by a grinning Emmett who ran across the bar next to Rosalie. "Musical chairs!" Emmett boomed still laughing hysterically.

"What are you laughing about?" I demanded. They didn't answer. They just burst into even more laughter. "What is the big joke?" But they still wouldn't answer. The bartender came over, and it took several tries before they were able to speak coherently enough to place their drink orders.

"Can I get a strawberry margarita?" Alice asked

"Same," Rose said.

"Corona Extra, with a lime" Emmett and Jasper said at the same time. Edward muttered something that sounded like "Not again."

"I'll have a Fuzzy Navel," I said.

"I'll have a Bud Ice," Edward said politely.

The waitress scurried off, with a giggle.

"So, what was so funny?" I asked.

"Oh My Cullen, Jasper, you tell them," Emmett said.

"'Oh my Cullen?'" I asked.

"It makes him feel very important and special," Jasper said rolling his eyes. "Anyway, so when we walked in, we saw all of the waitresses were breathless, giggling with unfocused eyes, and some were even pulling out their inhalers. I wanted to know what it was all about. So we waited a few seconds till their boss walked up in all his glory with his designer shoes and asked 'What's going on?' as he flicked his wrist, a sign of his apparent impatience. One of the waitress that managed to call herself back to the land of the living, managed to say, between giggles, 'there is …the hottest guy …I…I…I have ever seen …in our restaurant!' and the boss asked 'Oh my gosh! Where?' And she pointed right at you. Then the boss fainted and fell flat on his face."

By the end of Jasper's animated story, everyone was rocking at the bar laughing, except Edward, who scowled deeply. By the time the bartender came back over with the drinks most of us had managed to stop. Every now and then a random snort would burst from Emmett.

"Have you decided what you want yet?" the bartender asked, ogling at Edward. I can't be sure, but I think I saw a little bit of drool dripping from the left side of her mouth.

Edward looked to me, indicating that I should go, because he wasn't getting anything. Being a vampire and all, he didn't want to have to throw it up later. I hadn't thought about it yet. I glanced at the menu.

"I will have the BBQ burger, medium well, with a side of tater tots." Alice rolled her eyes. She disapproved of my love for tots. I only laughed.

After recording my order the bartender was off. All of us started laughing again. A few minutes later, the waitress came back with my food. As I ate I tried to avoid topics that would bring humiliation my way. I was fairly successful. I was finished eating and Edward was done drinking, but they weren't.

"Emmett, we should get going, I have to work in the morning," Edward said.

"No, I'm not ready to leave yet. But I'm sure the waitress or the waiter would love to take you home." Emmett suggested with a snort. Edward gave him the I'm-going-to-stab-you-in-the-neck-with-a-fork glare. Not that it would do much to a vampire.

"I need to get going too. I have a busy day tomorrow. I could drop you off on the way, if you would like," I offered.

"Yes, please."

We got down from the bar stools and walked towards the exit. The waiter passed us and let out a small whistle. Edward threw the exit open and walked so fast you might have mistaken it for a jog, to the truck. We climbed in, I started the truck, but this time he didn't jump.

"Take a left out of the parking lot and I will tell you when to turn," he said sounding annoyed.

I glanced at him and saw that he had his eyes closed and was pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. I couldn't stand seeing him like that, and I needed to hear his voice again.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Not really," he answered, frustrated.

"I'm all ears if you would like to explain."

He hesitated and then said with a sigh, "I just wish people would see that I'm a person, not a piece of meat that you can stare at. And the fact that it was a guy doesn't make me feel better."

"I understand what you mean. At my high school in Phoenix there was this guy, Eric Yorkie, easily identified as the most annoying little twit that ever lived. But anyway back to the point, he used to put little sticker cameras in my car."

He opened his eyes, turned to look at me in shock and mumbled something that sounded like "I will crush his skull if you would like."

"Wow, talk about having a psycho stalker," he said in shock "What did you do?"

"I didn't know about it until one day when I saw a weird looking sticker on my visor. I peeled it off and looked on the back. It said 'Eric Yorkie's Bella cam.' I didn't understand how he could be so just flat out cold! I mean I knew he enjoyed my clumsiness but I didn't think he would enjoy it that much. I was furious. There weren't words in the dictionary to describe what a jerk he was. I went looking for him and finally I found him in the library. I stuck the camera to his forehead and yelled, 'What kind of repulsive moron are you? I'm appalled to see that you Eric Yorkie would do such a thing, and not just to me but to anyone! The scum of the earth only begins to describe you! I despise you with an everlasting passion! Nothing could describe your insanity! You are the most vile, self-centered, moronic, insensitive jerk I have ever met and I never in the rest of my clumsy life, want to see your fugly face or your little sticker cameras again! And for all of the words you didn't understand here is a dictionary!' and then I threw a dictionary at his face."

"Wow, you really know how to tell someone off. But there was something I'm curious about: does the clumsy part explain the accident on the dance floor?"

I felt the heat come to my cheeks, and nodded. "And also," he continued, "you think he liked watching you because you were clumsy?"

"Why else would he spy on me?" I was curious as to what he meant.

"You obviously don't see yourself clearly."

What did he mean by that? I see myself clearly. I stumble over things all the time, and there always seems to be somebody there to point it out or laugh. I stopped because we were at a dead end. Except for the forest and another road, that we had already passed, there was absolutely nothing in sight.

"I really love your house it's amazing, very in touch with nature," I teased.

I turned to face him.

"Oops, I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry." His voice was very sincere.

"It's ok," I said. Our eyes met and for a minute I forgot how to breathe. Gorgeous only began describing his bottomless bright green eyes. It was very difficult but I tore my eyes off of him and turned the truck around. We got about a half a mile down the rode when the truck began to roll weird. Oh. Schnitzel. I checked the tire it had a big piece of metal in it.

"What! How on earth did that get here?," I said, shocked. I climbed back in the truck, and looked over to see Edward looking out the window, his lips pressed into a hard line trying very hard not to laugh. When he caught a glimpse of my face, he burst with laughter.

"Wow, I thought that's what made this truck special to you, is that it was indestructible, apparently not," he teased, after taking in a few gasps of air to help calm himself.

"Oh, shut up," I snapped, playfully.

"I bet this thing is older than I am," he teased, yet again bursting into laughter.

After calming himself, he asked, "Well…..what is the plan?"

"I'm not sure," I said whilst climbing out of the truck.

He got out of the truck and walked to my side.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked.

"No, I just moved here."

We stood there for a while, in silence.

"I have an idea, I can call someone to come help us," he said, breaking the silence. He felt around inside his pockets for his phone. He sighed.

"I left it in Emmett's jeep. Do you have yours?"

"I don't have a cell-phone. I'm going to try and find some help," I announced. I started walking down the road with Edward beside me. It was very dark there weren't any street lights or signs. My mind wandered back to what Edward had said earlier. Why else would Eric hide cameras in my car? Besides to watch me be my Very-Unusual-Clumsy-Self.

"I think we should go back to the truck," Edward said, interrupting my thoughts. We had walked about a half a mile and still nothing was in sight besides the forest. But I wasn't done looking yet. I was going to find help if it took me all night.

"You can go back to the truck if you want, but I'm going to keep looking." I said stubbornly. I kept walking; Edward let out a big sigh but kept walking right beside me.

"I'm not going to leave you out here by yourself."

We walked for about ten minutes in silence. I was getting pretty tired but there was no way I was going to sleep. I sang the Candy Mountain song over and over in my head.

"You look like your about to freeze," Edward said. I didn't even realize that I was shivering and my teeth were chattering, until he brought it up.

"I'm n-n-not," I lied very unconvincingly.

"Sure you're n-n-not." He mocked. "Bella, your teeth are chattering and you can't stop shivering." The sound of him saying my name rang in my head. "We are going back to the car," he said again, only this time he grabbed my jacket and started dragging me back to the truck.

"But I'm n-n-not c-c-cold. I want to keep l-l-looking," I lied about the first part.

"You are very stubborn and a bad liar," he said with a chuckle. I am a bad liar. My mom used to call me "her little open book." I gave up.

"Fine!" I snapped, while yanking my jacket out of his grip. This was not the smartest idea because I tripped on something. He caught me just before I hit the rough concrete. I pulled away from him.

"Are you ok?" he asked very sincere.

"I'm fine" I reassured him.

We started walking again, but at a faster pace, it was very quiet. I felt like a like an immature little kid for throwing a fit like that. I sighed.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" he asked, shortly.

"For acting like a five year old and throwing a fit like that."

"I forgive you. To tell you the truth, you're pretty cute when you're upset."

It was really quiet. It wouldn't have bothered me if it was someone besides Edward, but it was Edward and the silence was driving me insane. I tried to think of something to say that wasn't too random. It didn't work that well.

"How has your day been?" I asked in a casual tone, not able to stand the silence any longer.

He smiled a little, but it looked forced. "Okay. How was yours?"

"It's been good, other then the tire and stepping on your toe, which I'm really sorry for."

"It's fine."

The silence resumed. If he didn't want to talk, then I wasn't going to force him. After about five minutes, the sound of his voice broke the silence.

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow?" He sounded hopeful.

"I'm going to look for a job, which could take a while. You said you have to work in the morning," I remembered. "Where do you work?"

"I work at a music store."

"Cool. What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Oldies and Classical are my favorites."

We were at the truck. I tried to open the door, but my fingers were numb. I grabbed the handle with one hand and slammed the palm of my other hand into the button. It opened and I climbed in, with my hand burning from slamming it into the door. I grabbed my coat off the floor of the truck and slipped it on. I pushed the button on the radio to check the time 12:00 a.m.

* * *

><p><strong>Review pleaseeeee :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I don't own anything Twilight! **

**My sister and I wrote this together but it was mainly me.**

J.M.J.

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>_**right **_**Green Eyes**

**Wednesday**

"What kind of music do you listen to?" he asked.

"Jazz, Classical and Oldies," I said, with a happy sigh.

"Who is your favorite singer?" he asked.

"Michael Buble. He has an amazing voice," I giggled. "Who is your favorite singer?"

"Jim Croce, **(One of my favorite oldies singer.** **My favorite song by him is I'll have to say I love you in a song)"** he answered. "And my favorite pianist is Dario Marianelli"

"I love the song he played in _Pride & Prejudice_. It's my favorite movie, what is yours?"

"I don't really know," he said sounding surprised. "I've never really thought about it."

I was freezing and getting really tired. I snuggled against the door and closed my eyes. My mind wandered, where am I going to look for a job tomorrow? How am I going to get home tonight? Oh shoot! Alice and Rosalie are probably freaking out and screaming "Where is she?" a countless amount of times. My mind wandered, I remembered getting stuck on the side of the road with one of my old friends Mike Newton. He was a good buddy although, he was a strange cookie and even though I never went to any of the school dances, he always asked me. And I refused time and time again. Anyway it was much better here with Edward, even though there is nothing in sight, it is freezing and we probably weren't getting home anytime soon.

I let a yawn escape, and rested my head on the window, but opened my eyes. Edward started humming an unfamiliar but gorgeous tune. My eyes started to get heavy and close. I was not going to sleep until I got home. My eyes shot open. I sat up straight, and shook my head and hands a few times. I turned to see Edward looking at me with one **(that's right I said 'one' because Edward is cool and can raise one eyebrow at a time like me!)** eyebrow raised. I could feel the heat come to my face, yet again.

"What are you doing?" he asked, with much curiosity.

"I'm _not_ going to sleep," I stated stubbornly.

"Why not? You should sleep if you're going to look for a job tomorrow. Not many people hire women that fall asleep in the middle of their interviews." He chuckled.

"I'm not going to sleep," I said again.

"Neither am I."

I cranked my window down, and got in the most uncomfortable position I could manage. Edward started humming again. I remembered his eyes; how beautiful and green they were. His voice was like what you would think an angel's would sound like. My eyelids became heavy again; I couldn't hold them open any longer. I tried to open them, but didn't succeed. I decided I would let them rest for a little while then I would open them again. I waited what seemed like five minutes but it was even harder to open them this time so I stopped trying. I was drifting to sleep.

Suddenly I felt a rush of determination. I yanked my eyes open turned the volume on the radio as far as it would go, so that it would scare the living daylights out of me when it came blasting out of the speakers, and turned the key in the ignition. The sound definitely woke me up. It was _Home_ by Michael Buble. I closed my eyes and started singing very loudly, along with the music.

"_Another winter day has come and gone away in even Paris and Rome and I want to go home let me go home. Let me go home. And I'm surrounded by a million people I, I still feel alone. Let me go home. Oh I miss you, you know. Let me go hoooommmmmeeeeeeee, I've had my run. Baby, I'm done I gotta go home let me go ho-o-o-om-m-meee it'll all be alright, I'll be home tonight, I'm coming back hooooome_."

A voice startled me. "You have a really good voice," Edward complemented me. I gasped. I had completely forgotten Edward was there. I felt the heat come to my face for about the eighteenth time. I turned the volume down so it was just background music.

"Um, thanks. I started falling asleep and well, music wakes me up." I explained. I pushed the button on the radio to see what time it was. It read 4:30 a.m.

"You get to sing the next one!" I said excitedly.

"Ok," he said with a glint in his eye. _Uptown Girl_ by Westlife started playing. I looked at him and started smiling.

"You have to sing it!" I said before he could protest.

I started laughing really hard Edward joined after a while.

"We're singing the next song together," he stated as the song came to an end.

"Ok," I giggled.

_Toccata and Fugue_ started blasting through the speakers. Edward started laughing.

"It's a mix tape I made," I informed him. I flicked to the next song: _Shake Ya Tail Feather_ by Nelly. It started blaring through the speakers.

"Wow, that's an odd switch in music."

I nodded and started belting it out along with the music. I got all the "oooooh" parts, and of course accompanied them with the tomahawk motion. GO BRAVES!

I sighed. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, out here in the middle of nowhere, with a vampire. Although, I would have to get Alice back for this one.

I turned the music down, now that I was awake. The next song was _Flightless bird, American mouth_. You're pretty much obligated to sing this song when it comes on. Being no exception to this rule, I started singing with the music. Edward started singing it, too.

It rang in my head. I closed my eyes, and stopped singing. His voice sounded amazing. It made Michael Buble, my favorite singer, sound…plain. I drifted to sleep at the sound of Edward's beautiful velvet voice.

I dreamed I was at the mall with Alice and Rosalie. I was trying on a bunch of dresses that they picked out for me. I actually found one that I liked (which was very odd considering it was not very attractive at all) it was a poofy cotton candy blue dress, with a neon orange overlay, knee length, and sleeves that dragged in the dirt. Looking back, I decided I looked like one of those Barbie Cakes with drippy sleeves. Alice and Rosalie liked it too. We bought it and went looking in the lingerie section for a pushup bra to wear with it. "Yay for cleavage!" was Rosalie's comment. Alice tried to get me to try on red lace. She finally gave up after the seventy-second "no." We left the mall with a dress and a tie-dye butterfly pushup bra.

We went upstairs to get ready when Rosalie told me to let her do my make-up. I sat down in her chair and closed my eyes. After about five minutes, I opened them and saw the bright blue eye shadow, the blood red lips, the liquid white skin, the thick layers of eyeliner, and the blush that made me look like I was slapped in the face…several times…with a ping-pong paddle. Did I look hot, or what? Don't answer that.

"Rosalie!" I screamed. "Why did you do that? Take it off!"

"I can't." she said, "It's a magic marker."

"Why would you use a magic marker on my face when I'm about to go on a date with EDWARD?" I shrieked.

"Alice helped!" She squeaked.

"Rosalie, I'm going to run over all of your shoes, and Alice I'm going to cut up all of your clothes and credit cards!"

Alice and Rosalie started chasing me around the house screaming threats at me. I was trapped in the living room, between a whale (don't ask me why we had a living whale for a couch) and the wooden coffee table. I could see Alice's head bobbing behind the gigantic orca. Rosalie entered the doorway, stealing my attention with her red, murderous eyes. I heard a deep snarl from behind me. I turned to see Alice flying over the orca, manicured hands reaching for me. Her mouth was open, revealing sharp fangs. I instinctively threw up my arms **(I miss spelled arms and accidentally spelled arse. Should I have left it?)** as a minor protection against the inevitable collision. Just when Alice's stone corpse was about to pulverize my nice squishy self…

I woke up, to the truck crashing down. "Aaaah! What was that?"

I quickly glanced around certain I would see an airborne Alice flying at me, or Rosalie attacking from another direction. As I turned to look out the back window, a giant popped his ferocious head inside, screaming like a banshee. After, restarting my heart **(Again would arse have been better here?)**, and saying a few choice curses, I recognized the cheesy grin on the monster that was currently rolling in my truck bed laughing hysterically. Emmett was here. I pushed the button on the radio to find it was 7:28 a.m.

"Good morning, sunshine," Edward said, popping up next to my door.

"Morning," I said, climbing out of the truck.

"Good morning," Emmett boomed a bit too cheerfully for so early in the morning. "I brought a tire for your truck. We changed it while you were asleep."

"Thanks, I noticed, and can I borrow your cell? I need to call Alice and tell her I'm alive. She's probably freaking out."

"Already done," Edward said.

"Ok, then I'm gonna get going. Edward do you still need a ride? Or are you riding with Emmett?" I asked.

"I'm going to ride with Emmett. He's going by the house."

"Ok. See ya later. Thanks for the tire." I started to climb back in my truck.

"Wait!" Emmett shouted. I turned around, still not in my truck yet. "Anything fun happen last night?" I saw the wicked glint in his eyes and felt the heat come to my face, and Edward punched him in the shoulder when Emmett started making kissie faces. Now I was angry. I picked up a gumball **(A prickly ball. I call them gumballs but w/e) **that was on the ground, and threw it right at Emmett. It hit him right in between his eyes. I didn't know that my aim would be that good. Maybe I should have aimed a bit lower.

"Ha!" he shouted "That didn't hurt." Yep, I should have aimed lower. But just then Edward hit him again and he yelped. He climbed in his jeep to answer his phone. I climbed into my truck. Edward walked over to my window, which was still rolled down.

"I guess I will see you Thursday, unless you've changed your mind about coming that is," he said flashing me a crooked smile that could have stopped my heart.

"I'll be there," I said returning the smile.

"Well, I guess I will see you later then. Good luck looking for a job. Be safe," he added softly.

"Yes, sir," I said with a mock salute.

I drove home to the calming first notes of the Veggie Tales theme song.

Finally, I was home I walked up the stairs, grabbed my bag of toiletries and went into the bathroom to freshen up. As I went into the kitchen, I saw that Alice had left a note and a cell phone on the table.

Rose and I have decided to go on an early shopping trip and thought you probably would not want to come after what happened last night. Please do not drop/lose the cell phone, or Rose will kill me. Good luck job hunting! ~Alice

I had two cups of coffee, a bagel, and an apple **(Like the one on the cover of Twilight!). **I grabbed the keys to my truck and went to a Toyota, Target, Piggly Wiggly, I even went to McDonalds! I guess was desperate and had no luck. I can't believe I was rejected at the McDonalds, just because I slipped on some splattered mustered on the floor and bumped into the manager. Was it my fault the guy flung out his hands to catch himself on the grill? …ok, maybe it was my fault that the mustered ended up on the floor in the first place. But still, to literally shove me out of the door…!

I was getting hungry, and having already vowed to shun all McDonalds, I decided to go to Starbucks because it was the closest place. I ordered a cinnamon mocha coffee, and took it to a table. I noticed, while I was drinking, that they had a sign that said, "Help wanted!" So, I decided to apply for a job. I got put on the job right away. I was working at the drive threw, when I heard a familiar booming voice: Emmett.

"Hello! Welcome to Starbucks how may I help you?" I said being very enthusiastic. I partly sang some of the words.

"I need two chocolate mocha coffees, please and as big as you make them," he said, not realizing it was me. So, I decided to pick on him just a little.

"Your total will be $52.86," I lied, trying to make my voice sound serious. I thought I heard him say something like "Dang that's huge! We're in trouble." I shrugged it off and continued with my best Alice impersonation, "Drive to the next window, please."

And that is when I realized it. He ordered two. Meaning it wasn't just Emmett, or Emmett really likes his coffee. Whilst making his drinks, I was hoping that Emmett was just a pig, or Jasper was in the car and not Edward. When I got done making the drinks, I walked back to the window. Still no luck. Emmett looked at me and exploded with laughter. Edward didn't say anything, just smiled.

"When did you start working here?" he asked as Emmett tried to pull himself together.

"You're my first customer," I said, while handing them the drinks.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you got the price wrong on our order. You see we ordered two, not sixteen." I just started laughing.

"When do you get off?"

"At 6:30. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie tonight with me, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett."

"Sure." I told them the real amount, they paid and drove off. About five minutes later, my manger, Norman, informed that Pete **(I was thinking of FOB…So, I used Pete Wentz name)** was leaving and I had to go back to the counter to cover for him. I was getting the hang of things when I saw a familiar face in line.

Edward walked up to the counter. "I forgot to tell you the movie is at 8:30, and we will be there at 8:00"

"Ok, thanks." He stepped off to the side to let the last three customers order. I caught sight of Emmett with a pair of binoculars glued to his unusually large head.

"What in Halla is Emmett doing? And where did he get his spy gear?" I asked not quite sure if I wanted to know.

"He was dropped quite a few times when he was little." He explained with a wince. I giggled.

Emmett turned around and started rubbing his hands on his back and making kissie noises. From the back it looked like he was snogging with someone. Edward whispered threateningly, "I'm going to kick you through a wall if you don't zip your howling screamer!"

"What?" I choked out.

"Nothing," he said with a perfect smile. I guessed that was for Emmett's sensitive ears only.

Before I could reply, Emmett caught the attention of everyone in the shop by ringing a loud, obnoxious cow bell. Norman sent me to deal with the miscreant.

"Can I help you?" I asked trying to stay professional, and resist the urge to shove that cow bell up his nose.

"Could you please give me a napkin?" he asked even though there were some 6 inches away from him. With a roll of my eyes, I handed him a napkin.

"Anything else," I asked irritated.

"Nope." He said, popping the "p."

I turned and started walking away, when the bell started ringing again. I turned back around.

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me what the score is?"

"Score for what?"

"Emmett, don't." Edward said with a meaningful glare at his brother.

Realizing what Emmett meant, I turned, blushing, and walked away. Trying not to think of what the entire shop just heard. Before I got even three feet away, he rang the bell again.

"What?" I said, managing to control my temper.

"I think you should be more joyful considering the night you had last night." That was the last straw! I walked back to Emmett looking as apologetic as I could manage.

"Your right, Emmett. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that."

Unfortunately, Norman chose that moment to come over to see what exactly was going on and to make sure everything was running smoothly. What he saw couldn't be further from that reality.

Furious with Emmett, I decided to take action. Luck smiled down on me and I found a weapon near-by. I took the searing cup of hot-cocoa, topped off with a gigantic wop of whip-cream, and smashed it on his head, with an evil cackle. He gasped. Edward almost fell to the floor, clutching his sides he was laughing so hard.

"Oh my Cullen!" Emmett bellowed.

"What have you done?" Norman shouted at me. Oops. "I'm so sorry, sir. It will never happen again and you can have those drinks for free."

"He's fine," Edward said after calming himself.

Norman turned back to me. "You're fired!" he shrieked only a few inches from my face, spittle covering my face. I sighed in defeat as he stalked off, and wiped the spit of my face with the back of my hand. I couldn't even work at McDonalds, let alone Starbucks.

"I'm really sorry," Edward apologized, with a beautiful twinkle in his eye.

"Starbucks wasn't exactly my idea of a starting point for a career," I said turning away. I made my way towards the door. I may have been fired, and yelled at in front of the entire shop, but, oh, it was worth it. I couldn't help but smile as the door slammed shut behind me.

I heard the door open behind me, and knew who was in pursuit. Run! I thought, not that anyone can outrun a vampire, but still. I picked up my pace and was almost at the door of my beloved Saul when I found my path blocked by the giant. I sighed.

"Can I help you? A cherry for your nose, perhaps?" I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"You can take that cherry and stick it up your—"

"Emmett! Back off!" said Edward hurrying over.

But Emmett leaned over until our noses were almost touching. "I hope you know, this means war." He spoke very slowly, as if to a retard.

With another sigh, I jabbed him in the forehead with my index finger, shoving his head out of my personal bubble. Taking my stance with my feet firmly planted (YES, FIRMLY. I DIDN'T TRIP!) and hands on my hips, I whispered in a dangerously low voice, "Bring it you spineless fraction of a man."

"You wanna piece of me?" I could hear a deep growl subtly underlying his words.

I cocked my eyebrow. "Nu-uh, Honey, I want the whole thing." With that I walked around him and jumped in the rust-bucket of a truck. As I backed out of my parking spot, Emmett caught my attention. With two fingers he pointed to his eyes and then to me, then quickly repeated the motion. Unfortunately, I couldn't keep up with our stupid intimidation game anymore, and busted up laughing. As I drove out of the parking lot, I looked in the rearview mirror and caught sight of Edward, with his mouth open in a perfect "o."

I chuckled the whole way home. I parked and walked to the top of the building and into our apartment room 205. We had an upstairs, and then if you went any higher you would be on the roof. This was one of my favorite places to go because it's quiet.

I turned the stereo up really loud. It was blasting one of my favorite classical CDs. I grabbed my book _Pride & Prejudice_ by Jane Austen, off of the coffee table. After, thoroughly checking the couch for any orca like features, or airborne Alices, I plopped on the couch. After about ten minutes of reading, I got hungry and decided to take a break from reading and make a salad. I ate my lunch with my book open on the table in front of me. When I finished, I cleaned the bowl and put it back in the cabinet. By the time I got back to the couch, Alice walked in. Rosalie went upstairs to put her new stuff away.

"How was your day? Did you get a job?" Alice sang.

"Fabulous. Actually I got two jobs"

"And…?" she asked excitedly.

"Well at McDonalds I got fired for a little mustard incident. At Starbucks I got fired for being rude to a customer." I smiled.

"How is that fabulous? And what did you do to that customer?"

"I dumped hot-cocoa over Emmett's head," I laughed. "You should have seen his face! It was priceless," I closed my eyes to see it replay in my head.

"It must have been good. Oh! Guess what," she said jumping up and down now.

"What?"

"I got you something!" She dug through her bags and finally pulled out a skirt it was grey, cotton, and knee length.

"You can wear it tonight with that black, grey, white, and red flowery shirt you got last weekend!"

"Alice, I'm not going to the movie theater in a skirt."

"Yes, you are, I saw it" she smiled.

I thought about arguing but then a flashback of her tackling me in my dream ran through my head. Alice went upstairs to put her stuff away and to do her laundry.

I looked around and decided the apartment could use some cleaning. I turned the stereo back on and started blasting it. I was almost done cleaning; I had one more floor to sweep when Alice came down.

"Come on, its time to get ready." She dragged me to her bathroom, where she started attacking me with her make-up. She finished my make-up and told me to get dressed, that my clothes were on her bed. I got dressed, wearing the flowery shirt, the new grey skirt. I went back into her bathroom holding up the 2-inch black heels she picked out for me.

"I am not wearing these," I stated sternly.

"Yes, you are. Or we are going on a two week shopping spree," she threatened.

"But it's the movie theater," I groaned.

"And…?" She pressed.

"They hurt and I have a hard enough time trying to stay upright without this extra menace."

"You'll be fine," she persisted, mercilessly.

She French-braided my hair and looked me over.

"You're finished!" She clapped her hands together. "I'm going to get ready."

Rosalie walked in dressed in her dark red rope.

"Whoa! Somebody's _smokin'_! You look hot," she said with a smile and a wink. "I'm going to take a shower down stairs."

I went to put my heels by the door, and started to sweep the floor. Rosalie started belting out, while in the shower, the song Part Of Your World from the movie, _The Little Mermaid_. Only it with slightly different lyrics.

I started singing along with her, and dancing with the broom.

"Look at this stuff isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collections complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything? Look at my face! Check out my chest!" We both shrieked. "Wouldn't you think clamshell bras are the best?" I was in the midst of dipping Mr. Bristles, when I saw Alice coming down the steps with her headphones blasting. I brought my UNINJURED partner back up and twirled in a fast circle, but stopped when I saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper grinning, with an evil glint in their eyes. I blushed twelve shades of red.

"Let me see your hips _swing_," Alice sang. I walked over to her and pulled an earphone out of her ear. She looked up and saw the boys. Jasper decided to amuse his beloved by swinging his hips to the left, adding a "ding."

"Actually, clamshell bras aren't very comfortable. But maybe I just didn't get the right size," Emmett said in all seriousness. "Jasper, what do you think?"

"I think you should stop cross-dressing, or people are going to get confused and start thinking you're a shim **(My Unlce's favorite word)**." Jasper said expressionless. I laughed.

"Shut up, Tiny Dancer."

"Aw, don't be jealous."

"Emmett, Rose is in the shower," Alice said, and then added, "I'm going to finish getting ready. Back in a few!"

Alice darted up the steps, with Jasper following close behind. I sat on the couch, Emmett and Edward on either side of me. I felt like I was in trouble, like I was sitting in between two giant bouncers. I snorted.

"How did your day go?" I asked with a smile, seeing Emmett scream 'Oh my Cullen!' again in my head. Ah, good times.

"Pretty good, other then getting you fired. Which by the way, I'm still sorry about." Edward apologized.

"I did it and it was definitely worth it," I said gleefully. "I will never forget that."

"It took me forever do get unstickifyed," Emmett whined. "And you got it on my binoculars, too."

"Be a man! Rub some dirt in it," I said while punching Emmett in the arm, playfully. He got off the couch and walked over to the wall to admire the family pictures and other lovely…art **(Crap)** we have on our wall.

"Let me make it up to you over dinner?" Edward asked. "It will be fun."

"Edward, you don't have to make it up to me. I'm the one that did it. I might have enjoyed a little too much," I chuckled. "Besides I keep seeing a replay in my head, and nothing can beat that." I sighed happily.

"Ok, forget the making it up to you part," he said, rolling his eyes. Then looked into my confused face and continued, "Do you want to have dinner with me?"

I looked up into his gorgeous eyes, forgetting to breathe. Did he just ask me out? He couldn't have. Why would he be interested in me?

"What?" Maybe I just misheard him.

He smiled a crooked smile, my favorite smile. "Can I take you to dinner sometime?"

I couldn't look away. I couldn't think. So, my mouth began working before my mind could stop me. "Sure" was my breathless answer.

Finally, I was saved from looking like a moron by Rose's grand entrance.

The door behind us slammed open to reveal Rose in a black cap-sleeve shirt with a red silk scarf, black slacks, and red stilettos. As if she needed more height. Well, maybe for Emmett. Emmett jumped up and wrapped her in his arms and clobbered her with smooches.

"PDA!" came Alice's piercing shriek from upstairs.

Jasper walked back into the room, with a glowing Alice. Edward and I got off the couch. I went to slip my high-heels on and grab my little purse to put my money and keys. However, as I tried to slip the second heel on, I lost my balance. I was just about to eat some seriously hard linoleum, when Edward saved me, yet again.

"Thank you," I said, staring into his eyes. Was it just me or were they darker? I looked closer and saw a slight ring around the irises. Contacts. I knew it!

"Ok, are y'all ready?" Jasper asked, with his southern draw.

"Yes," Rose answered.

"Whose car are we taking?" I asked, wondering if I was going to drive my precious baby.

"Jasper and I are taking my Porsche," Alice informed me.

"Emmett and I are taking my Mazda," Rosalie stated.

Everyone climbed into there cars and drove off.

"So I guess you and I are stuck together again." I started walking towards my truck, but was stopped by Edward.

"Sorry, but we are taking my Volvo this time," he said, scowling at the truck. We walked to the shiny Volvo and got in. I couldn't figure out what the mouthwatering scent was. Although, I was absolutely positive it wasn't cologne. He turned the key in the ignition and we were off. I instantly recognized the music in the background.

"_Clair de Lune_." I said with a smile.

"You know Debussy?" he asked with an eyebrow raised** (And he pronounced it correctly! unlike he did in the movie)**.

"Not really, I only know my favorites,"

"It's one of my favorites, too," he smiled a crooked smile that made my heart race. He stopped at a red light. Our eyes locked, his eyes were too green to be real, plus the fact that vampires had golden eyes (or at least the ones I was around).

"Do you wear contacts?" I blurted out, even though I already knew the answer.

"Um, no" he stuttered. The light turned green and we started driving again.

Why was he lying? Did he think I didn't know what he was? Did I look _that_ stupid? I lived with vampires for crying out loud! I looked out the window and thought I was going blind for a second because everything was blurry. I looked at the speedometer it read 104 mph. I definitely was not going blind.

"Holy crap! Slow down!" I shouted.

"Why?" he asked, urgently scanning for danger.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I shouted terrified. "If we crash, you can probably just walk away from it I won't be able to."

"What makes you think that?" he asked confused. The needle on the speedometer dropped slightly. I could handle 80 mph; it wasn't as bad as Rosalie's driving.

"The fact that you're indestructible, and I'm not," I explained.

"What?" he asked slightly shocked. It was insulting. I wanted to scream at him and tell him I wasn't the retard he obviously thought I was.

"Never mind," I fumed.

"No," he said not dropping the subject. "I want to know."

"Know what?" I asked just to bug him.

"What do you mean 'indestructible'?"

"What are you talking about? That was just a figure of speech," I decided to play dumb. Since obviously that was more believable.

I could see he didn't believe my lie, of that I was sure. But he dropped the subject nodding his head.

We pulled into the parking lot and got out of the Volvo. We met the others in a group in front of the ticket booth. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper and Edward exchange a glance, and a shake of the head.

"What are we going to see?" I asked, realizing I had no clue.

"_Happy Gilmore_," Emmett said sending a hopeful grin Rosalie's way.

But, he was SOL. "No, I'm not going to see that stupid movie."

"We're going to see _Horton Hears a Who_," Alice said batting her eyes at Jasper, who let slip a sigh.

I looked up at the movies that were playing: _Napoleon Dynamite_,_ Horton Hears a Who_,_ How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days_,_ Saw 5_,_ Ice Age_,and_ Happy Gilmore_.

"How about everybody goes to the movie they want to see. Jasper you and Emmett can go see _Happy Gilmore_. Rosalie, you and I will go see _Horton Hears a Who_. Edward, Bella, what do you want to see?" Alice suggested.

"I doesn't really matter to me," Edward said shaking his head. "Bella, what do you want to see?"

"Ice Age looks pretty…um…interesting. Well, let's see something that's not revolting with all the blood and guts, not a chick-flick, gag me, and I haven't seen it twice already." I said scowling at Rosalie. I turned to look at Edward. "That leaves _Ice Age_ or _Happy Gilmore_..."

"Ice Age it is." Edward threw in quickly. I smiled a little bit as I saw him glance apprehensively at the other two boys. Apparently, he was just as afraid as I was of being alone in the dark with those two.

We bought our tickets and ran to the theater. It started in 2 minutes. We got the seats in the back of the front section because nobody ever sits in front of you so you can put your feet up and because the seats rock. During the movie, I saw that Edward started leaning as far away from me as possible. Do I smell bad? I took a shower today. Still, I subtly began fiddling with my hair, bringing under my nose for a good sniff **(POOP!-for my second oldest sister lol)**. Nope, I couldn't smell anything, and Alice would've sprayed me with something if I was odorous. Then I remembered he's a vampire, maybe my scent was bugging him or something. I leaned away from him so that it wouldn't bother him as much.

Soon into the movie, my mother's side kicked in. I couldn't stop talking. I kept making little comments. He didn't mind, that was a good thing or I might have just told him to "get over it." That might not have been very polite. Not the way to win the man of your dreams, Bella, I silently shouted at myself. Soon, he started making his own comments. He had me clutching my sides, I was laughing so hard.

At one point we got so loud, the people behind us couldn't take it any longer. They left. Oops, maybe I should've calmed down a little. But, the next second, Edward leaned in and whispered, "You have beautiful eyeshhh" in a perfect impersonation of Sid. We both fell out of our chairs laughing.

That's how we were found, when the theater manager found us. We stopped laughing. Looking down on us, he frowned. I snorted. Loudly. And the laughter started back up.

"We're going," Edward laughed. He helped me to my feet, and we stumbled to the exit hand in hand, bouncing off the walls, literally.

"Maybe you should sit down for a minute," Edward managed to get out with much chuckling. We sat down on a steel black bench. The other movies weren't over yet.

"I have to say, that was a first for me," Edward clarified, "getting kicked out of a movie theater. There never is a dull moment around you."

"What are you talking about? That was your fault!" I teased.

"My fault? How do you figure that?"

Fighting off my amusement, I took a deep breath. I looked deep into his eyes, which wasn't hard to do. Breathe, Bella, I told myself. I leaned in closer to his face and whispered, "You have…beautiful eyeshhh." I couldn't beat back the laughter anymore.

"Okay, what did you smoke?"

"I don't do drugs, thank you very much. Maybe you're the crack-head." I said, polishing off with a hiccup. "Crap." I hiccupped again. Edward just started laughing.

"Shut—hic—up." He only laughed harder. I yanked the death-traps off my feet, holding it up to his face threateningly.

"Or I'll fo—hic—rk your eye out with—hic—this heel."

"That, darling, is not a fork," he pointed out, lowering my weapon.

"I don't ca—hic—re."

"Want to play in the arcade? While we wait," he suggested. "We've got about 30 minutes, seeing as you got us kicked out of the theater."

"Ok, but—hic—we have to play the ra—hic—cing game," I agreed, flipping my heels over my shoulder.

I got quarters for the machine, so we could play. We got in the seats and started driving.

"YES! I won," I said jumping out of my chair. "We get a free ga—hic—me, or at least _I _do." I smiled smugly and sat back down.

"I came in second," he said sounding horrified. "I want a rematch."

We started racing again. Just as I ran through my third rhino, a cold hand covered my eyes.

"Guess who!" I heard the owner of the enormous cold hand boom.

"Get off, Emmett! You're making me loose," I squealed, bouncing in my seat. He didn't move his hand. Finally, I pried it off. I kept racing there was no way I was going to win but that didn't mean Edward had a chance.

"Yes!" I caught up to his orange ford and rammed into it, sending him spiraling out of control, into a building and flipping on to its side.

I finished in 5th place but Edward came in 6th a full thirty seconds after I passed the finish line.

"Yes, I still beat you even with my eyes cov—hic—ered for some of the race," I celebrated. I guess you just can't handle a Ford like I can," I said smiling.

He sighed. "You do know what Ford stands for, don't you?" He smiled smugly at my silence.

Emmett decided to educate me. "Fix Or Repair Daily…or…Found On Road Dead." A wicked grin spread across his face.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You're just jealous!"

We got out of the car thing **(Not sure what they're called) **and walked to where Jasper was sitting.

"How was the movie?" Edward asked, sitting down on the bench beside Jasper.

"Other than the part where the alligator bites the guys hand off, it was pretty good. I mean who knew people could be that scared of animals?" Jasper said. "Nice toes." He eyed my feet with amusement. I sighed and sat beside him to put my shoes back on. The girls walked out of the theater and over to us.

"That was fabulous!" Rose said with a sigh. "Horton's my hero," she said wiping away a fake tear.

"I thought I was your hero," Emmett grumbled folding his arms in and sticking out his lip in a pout.

"Was it better the third—hic—time around?" I tried to sound sarcastic. The hiccup ruined it, and Edward and I started laughing again.

"How was Ice Age?" Alice asked eyebrow cocked.

"It was…very inte—hic—resting." Just as I finished this statement our movie let out. As the movie goers passed some were talking excitedly about the movie; whereas, others turned to glare at me and Edward. Edward started to chuckle. Alice cast me a knowing glance.

Emmett opened his big mouth to say something but before anything came out Edward backhanded him. He growled and crouched down into attack position. Just before he launched through the air, he was slapped again. Emmett spun around to see who his new attacker was and was surprised to see Rosalie.

"What?" he whined.

"We're in a public place you dolt," she hissed. Turning to me, she guessed, "You got kicked out again, didn't you?"

I looked down blushing.

"So, you do this a lot?" I looked up to see a smug expression on Edward's face.

"No." I tried to defend myself. Alice snorted. "It only hap—hic—pened five times, Alice. And that fourth time was—hic—mostly you and your stup—hic—id Wal-Mart phobias!"

"What did you do this time?" Emmett asked moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

I pointed an accusing finger at Edward. "He did it!" I declared.

"Did not," he said defending himself.

"Did—hic—too," I shot back at him, blushing again.

"Well, Edward, what did you do?" Emmett interrupted with a stupid grin on his face. I was tempted to throw an elbow at him in the [censored]. But didn't knowing that I would get a bruise later.

Edward tried to explain. "We were too noisy—"

"She's a screamer? Yeah, I could see that," Emmett interrupted dodging Rose's kick to his nads. **(I had to leave it that time sorry.)**

"So, who's ready for Sparkles?" Alice shouted trying to break up the fight.

"That might not be the best idea, beautiful. What with those two trying to kill each other every other second," Jasper said with a nod in Edward and Emmett's direction. He was probably right about that. Edward was looking daggers at Emmett at the moment.

However, I had one other reason to refuse. I couldn't walk on stable ground. Put wheels under my feet, and you better just grab a rock and start chiseling R.I.P. right now.

In the end, Alice wouldn't give up on the Sparkles, so she and Jasper broke off from the group. Rose went to help Emmett with some "issues" he was having with his "jeep." Don't want to go there.

I walked back to the Volvo in an embarrassed silence, Edward at my side. As I slid into the passenger seat, I was hit by the strange, sweet smell in his car. His smell. There was no other smell like this in all of Halla (credit goes to Machale for halla). I immediately began to calm down. I closed by eyes, taking a deep breath, intoxicated by the smell. I tried to commit the scent to memory.

As we sped down the road, the incident with the ever-subtle Emmett in the packed theater was becoming just a memory, to be pushed aside and forgotten.

"What are you thinking about?" I thought I heard a little frustration in his voice.

I opened my eyes to find him staring back at me. My breath caught. His eyes were dark green the last time I checked….Maybe it's just the dark, I said to myself. But we passed under a lamppost and, for one hundredth of a second, I saw it. His eyes were a brilliant topaz.

His "non-existence contacts" must have dissolved. I remember Alice had to wear contacts before. I can't remember exactly why, something about the CIA recognizing her. Not many people had yellow eyes. Yellow eyes were very defining characteristics. But after an hour or so, she had to reapply because the venom in her eyes would eat away the first contacts.

"Bella?" Edward snapped me out of my train of thought.

My mind was having trouble putting two thoughts together. My mouth started working on its own accord, again. "You have beautiful eyes."

The corners of his mouth twitched a little. "Seriously," Edward said as he tried to wrestle the truth from my lips.

I swallowed a laugh. "I know what you are. You're impossibly fat, and merry. You're face is covered in moles. You're…Ethel!"

"…No."

"Muriel!"

"Nope."

"A…Werewolf?"

"Heck no!" He sounded insulted.

"The…Ghetto Sheep?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"You caught me. I'm…the Ghetto Sheep. How did you know?"

"I always knew. Ever since…yesterday."

"And are you afraid?"

"Just of your nail polish, ew."

"What gave it away?"

"The nose hair."

"I don't have nose hair!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do. I'll prove it." I proceeded to dig in my purse for some trusty tweezers and jab them up his nose. He attempted to fight me, but I've learned from the best. I was Alice's apprentice. No one can defeat me when it comes to make-up…stuff. Not even a vampire well…except Alice. But she doesn't count. Cause I said so! Shut up!

"There! Tell me that is not a nose hair!" I challenged, shoving the nose hair so close to his face it nearly went back up his nose again.

"Fine! You win! Did you have to rip it out! That was my first one. I named him Wilbur and you killed him!" He pretended to cry. "You are now required to come to the funeral."

"You have funerals for your nose hair?"

"Yes." Edward sniffled, as if that was the most normal thing in the world.

"But what should I wear?"

"A dress. White. And you have to hold flowers, and say 'I do' when Pastor Terrance tells you."

"What if I refuse?"

"Wilbur will haunt you for the rest of your life," he said with a low growl.

I couldn't take it anymore, I burst out laughing, clutching the door handle for support.

"Here you can have it back." I dug a tissue from my purse and wrapped Wilbur up. Edward took it and put it in the glove compartment, clicking his tongue. "Poor Wilbur."

"Poor tweezers," I said shaking my head, putting them back in my purse.

"Feel better now?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes." I wiped away a tear of laughter. "Thank you."

"No problem. If you need any help with this war of yours, I'm here for you."

"I'll let you know," I smiled.

We pulled into the lot and he escorted me to the door. He turned to me, wiped away a stray tear. Chills ran down my spine at his cold touch. "Sleep well," he whispered.

I inhaled a ragged breath. "Goodnight…Ghetto Sheep."

He chuckled. I watched as he walked off and drove away into the night. I eased open the door, kicking the treacherous heels across the room. I spotted the sofa. Take a running leap I plopped on to it, and grabbing the quilt on its back. I closed my eyes trying not to forget this wonderful night. I sighed. "Darling."

Just as I was nodding off, Alice bounded into the house. Eyeing my heels, one in a laundry basket, the other just outside the bathroom, she said, "Have a good night?"

"Yup." I smiled, sitting up. She came to sit beside me. We both sighed.

"I'm happy for you," she said, hugging me. "You looked so happy tonight. Well, except for Emmett, but he doesn't stand a chance. I've seen that."

I grinned evilly. "Thanks. I'm going to head to bed now. See you in the morning."

"Nighty-night," she said with a wave.

* * *

><p><strong>Review pleaseeeeeee :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own anything Twilight. **

**My sister and I wrote this together but I did most of it andddd most of it was my idea.**

J.M.J.

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>_**right **_**Green Eyes**

**Thursday**

All dreams must end no matter how precious they are. I woke up, my dream over. Edward wasn't here. The only evidence of my night out with Edward was my aching cheeks **(FACE CHEEKS!)**. I didn't realize I was smiling so much. I closed my eyes remembering. Breathing deep, I remembered that lip smacking fragrance. Then I opened my eyes.

"I gotta find a job."

Sighing, I ripped back the blankets and grabbed some appropriate clothes. I shuffled out of my room, ate some of Toni the tigers Frosted Flakes, **(There not good there GREEEAAAATTTT) **and set out on my quest for a job.

"Be back here at four!" Alice screeched just before the door slammed shut. Dance class, right. I groaned.

I went to the local Lowes, Movie Theater, and Home Depot apparently they don't like it when you tell them that you've already applied for a job with their rivals. Whatever, I thought. I was about to give up when my butt started vibrating. I looked at the caller ID, Angela.

"Hey, Ang," I greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Bella. Could I get that CD back? Ben needs it for a project he's working on."

"Sure, which one?"

"How many of mine do you have?" She asked incredulously.

"That's not important," I said quickly. "Which one?"

"_The Bryan Adams Greatest Hits_ one."

"Do you want me to drop it off now?"

"I'm at the library."

"I can meet you there in thirty minutes. Is that cool?"

"Sure, that would be great," she said enthusiastically. "Thanks."

"No problem."

With that, we hung up and I made my way to the library. I parked in the lot and started digging through all of my CDs. Finally, I found _Bryan Adams Greatest Hits_. I got out of my truck, walked up the two steps, and into the library.

"Do you know where Angela Weber is?" I asked one of the ladies at the front desk.

"She's in the back. Hang on, I'll get her," she whispered. A couple of minutes later she came back with Angela. We walked outside so we could talk without getting cussed out for being too loud.

"Hey," she greeted, giving me a hug.

"Hi, here you go," I said handing her the CD.

"Thanks. So, what are doing today?"

I sighed deeply. "Job hunting, I even checked out Wal-Mart and still no luck."

"You could work here. We have an opening. I could get you an application," she offered.

"That would be fantastic," I smiled. I wouldn't even need much training. I had worked at a library before, but it looked like things had changed a little bit.

"Ang, you're the best," I gushed. "Thanks so much."

We walked back into the library. I filled out the application and gave it to the boss, Timothy (Ann). He read over it and asked me a few simple questions about my experience.

"Well, Miss Swan, looks like you've got a job," Timothy (Ann) clarified.

"Thanks. When do I start?"

"I don't think we will need you today because it isn't very busy…um…I will send you the new schedule via e-mail."

"Ok, thank you very much." I walked out of the office and into the break room.

"So…?" Angela wondered

"I have a job!" I celebrated by giving her a hug.

"That's great!" She rejoiced, and then looked at her watch. "Well, I gotta go, duty calls," she giggled. "Congrats! I'll see you around."

I walked out of the library and the phone Rose lent me started ringing. While trying to dig it out of my pocket I fell down the steps. Fortunately, I didn't get the phone out yet so it wasn't harmed. However, I landed on my face because I didn't have enough time to rip my hand out of my pocket to catch myself. I got up dusted my self off, and dug the phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Congrats!" Alice squealed into the phone.

"Thanks," I said climbing into my truck.

"Are you ok?" she sounded really concerned.

I sighed. Of course she would have seen my graceful exit. "I'm fine. Anyway, I got to go. I'm on my way home."

"I'll see you there," she assured me.

I hung up the phone and started driving. It started to stink, so I opened the window, that didn't help much. I started getting really nauseous, to the point where I almost decided to pullover. When I made it to the lot I recognized the smell it was rust and…salt. I felt something trickle down my neck. I must have cut my chin when I fell. "Ugh!" I shuddered. I climbed out of my truck and lost my balance, but was caught by a cold arm.

"Bella, you're a mess." Alice informed me.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"I've seen dead people that have more color in them then you do," she giggled.

She carried me to our apartment and laid me on the couch. I could tell she wasn't breathing anymore. She gave me a wet rag and a bag of frozen peas with a hand-towel to put over it so I wouldn't freeze, and went upstairs so she wouldn't have to see the blood or smell it as much.

I laid the peas on my forehead, after wiping up all the blood that dribbled down my neck. I applied pressure to my chin. After about ten minutes, the blood stopped and the color returned to my face. I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

I decided to eat something, knowing that I would soon be plastered to Alice's bathroom stool. I grabbed a broccoli and cheese hot-pocket out of the freezer and a plate to cook it on. I put it in the microwave, punched in the time and pressed start. I fixed a glass of ice water and grabbed my hot-pocket. I sat down at the table and started horking **(Scarfing, woofing, shoveling, inhaling, gobbling. Take your pick)** it down. I cleaned my plate and glass and left them out to dry.

Alice came back downstairs, holding a big silver box.

"You're never going to believe what I bought you!" She squealed.

I sighed. Knowing I would end up wearing whatever was in that box, no matter what I said. "What did you get?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know.

She set the box down and ripped the lid off, revealing something indigo. She pulled it out and held it up. It was a silk, V-neck, three-quarter sleeve shirt. She laid it back in the box and proceeded pulling out a black knee-length skirt that looked like someone put it in a shredder and then yanked it out after it was about a quarter of the way through.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked, laying the skirt back in the box.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked rhetorically.

She brushed it off. "I got a salsa dress," she said smiling. "I'm so excited." She glanced at her watch. "It's time!" She rejoiced, dragging me upstairs and into her bathroom. "Sit," she commanded, pointing a finger at the stool. Ten minutes later, my hair was in spirals and my make-up done. She started pushing me into her room to get dressed. I saw the skirt and the shirt.

"Ugh!" I shuddered. "Alice, I'm not wearing that skirt," I said, looking at it like it was a dead animal squished on the side of the road, and then I glanced at the shirt. "Or the shirt."

"Why not?" She snapped.

"Because…it's not my style. Sorry," I apologized, not telling her my previous thoughts of the skirt.

Finally, after a long while of arguing, I dissuaded the model from zapping the zit off her forehead.

"Fine," she said with a sigh. "But you're not going to dazzle Edward very much if you just wear a T-shirt and some sweatpants."

I ran into my bedroom, slipped on a light blue blouse and some kaki pants. I decided to wear my Corona Extra flip-flops **(YAY for Corona Extra flip-flops) **instead of combat boots. I walked out of my room to find Alice in her salsa dress. She studied me and rolled her eyes in disapproval of my Corona flops.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, wanting the terrifying driving part over with.

"Yes." She stated. "How's the chin?" She asked, with concern in her tone.

"It's fine," I assured her.

We climbed in her Porsche and started hauling butt down the street. We made it there in five minutes. It would have taken me thirty to get there in my marvelous truck. I climbed out of her car. I could almost kiss the concrete, I was so happy she wasn't driving any more. I looked around seeing Emmett's Jeep, Rosalie's Mazda 3 and Jasper's black Stingray.

We walked in the studio and over to the group but there was still no sign of Edward. My face fell. I took a deep breath and forced a small smile. I looked around Jasper sent a wave of calm my way. I mouthed "Thanks" to him. Why was Edward having so much effect on me? I've only known him for three days!

I decided to try and forget about it. I looked around taking in Rosalie's salsa dress. I snorted. Nobody was dressed up other then the two of them.

"What's so funny?" A velvet voice asked, from behind me. I breathed in his scent: warm, sweet and soothing. Edward.

I turned to face him. He was smiling that crooked smile that I loved.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Take your places!" Alice shrieked. I shook my head coming out of my dazed state. "We're going to start out by going through the steps by ourselves."

We formed a straight line and began. Alice started counting and helping people with their stances. I was doing ok until I hip checked the girl next to me and she fell on the ground, she scowled darkly at me. Emmett was behind me and he found this absolutely hysterical.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, helping her up. I continued dancing. Alice came towards me, she fixed my feet. Apparently, they were to close together for her liking. I stumbled backwards after a fast twirl and Emmett caught me.

"Thanks, Emmett," I said blushing furiously. He smiled maliciously. I gulped. I was probably going to have to pay for falling on him later. I continued dancing, closing my eyes in concentration.

"Grab a partner," Alice shrieked breaking my concentration.

Crap! I wasn't ready! I've never done it before. This was not going to help me at all in my attempts to not hurt Edward…or anyone else. Shiznit! What am I supposed to do? I can't make a run for it—Alice would see that unless….

"I need to use the restroom," I said, changing my plan every second to avoid Alice. I actually did have to pee. Just before walking out of the restroom, I opened the door a fraction of an inch and peeked out. My eyes went straight for Edward, by instinct. He was dancing with a beautiful young woman that looked like Catherine Zetta Jones who just stepped out of the movie Zorro. Her long curly black hair twisted in the wind as she spun around him, her icy blue eyes looking up at him flirtatiously, and ruby red lips formed a seductive grin. A senile snowman convinced he would survive longer if he moved to hell had more chance then I did. I wanted nothing more than to pluck out her eyeballs with crochet needle. However, I didn't have any crochet needle handy, and I'm pretty sure that wouldn't improve my chances with Edward. He would probably run away screaming "creeper!"

So, my other option was to run. Alice was busy saving some girl across the room from her nerdy partner who had a tendency to slide his hands a little farther south than appropriate. Perfect!

I scanned the bathroom looking for my salvation. Ah! I flew to the old foggy window, and quickly yanked it open. I took off my flip-flops, so that I could run and was less prone to trip, and chucked them out the window. I flung one leg out, sitting in a position most guys would flinch at. In my haste to free my other leg, I leaned forward and lost my balance. I desperately tried to grab onto something solid. My fingers grazed the window frame. I almost had it. Almost. I fell, the bush softening my fall. Until the prickles started to stab me.

I quickly leapt out of the bush, and reached for my flops. As I was snatching the second flop, someone grabbed me and threw me over their shoulder. No!

"Argh! Put me down you demon pixie!" I protested, kicking my feet, and put my flop to good use, whopping any place I could reach. "Alice, put me down or I'll break all of your high-heels!" She put me in a car, locked the doors, and ran into the studio. As I looked at the retreating figure, I noticed it was too big to be Alice and it didn't look like Rosalie either. I was a little worried but not much because I knew Alice would soon see this and come save me. Then I noticed I was in a Volvo and I recognized the scent. He came out of the studio and got in the Volvo.

"Edward," I said in a daze.

"Sorry, I'm not the demon pixie," he apologized. "I don't have high-heels either," both of us started laughing.

"I'm glad you're not the demon pixie," I said with a small smiled.

"And why is that?" he questioned turning to look at me.

"She frightens me, the little bossy butt," I said simply. He half-smiled and turned back to the road.

"And I don't?"

"No," I said simply.

"I just kidnapped you from your friends," he said trying to scare me.

"And in doing said kidnapping, you saved me from said demon pixie," I reasoned.

He looked at me in confusion a minute and then chuckled softly. "Is she really that bad?"

"Did you see what she was wearing tonight?" I questioned wide eyed. "She tries to get me to dress like _that_ every day! I'm lucky I was only forced into high-heels and a skirt Wednesday!" I shuddered at the thought. He threw back his head and laughed loudly. I got lost in the sound of his musical laugh. It reminded me of the wind chimes back home. On windy days I would sit on the back porch and blast my classical music while reading a book. **(I love doing that. Whatever the mood, it makes me smile.)**

"So, where are you kidnapping me to?" I asked coming back down to earth.

"We're going to dinner," he said simply. Then he caught a look on my face and quickly added, "unless, you want to go back home."

"No, no. Dinner sounds good." I smiled at the thought of a few hours out with Edward. _Ha! Look who's laughing now, Studio Girl!_

We came to a stop in front of La Bellisima Orso Grigio** (The Beautiful Grizzly)**. I didn't even dream of going here because it was way too expensive.

"Edward, we can't go here," I said my voice rising an octave.

"Why not," he said cocking an eyebrow.

"Because it's too expensive!"

He gave me an aw-you-poor-little-retarded-girl look, got out of the car and walked to my door. I jumped and locked the door as fast as possible. He looked at me and smiled.

"Get out of the car," he tried to sound annoyed.

"No!" I crossed my arms, set my jaw in determination and looked straight ahead. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him lower himself eye level and stare at me. I tried to avoid looking in his direction but failed miserably. He smiled.

"Unlock the door, please," he pleaded.

"I'm not dressed appropriately! I'm wearing _a_ flop! I lost my flip during my escape!" I panicked.

His eyes smoldered and he dazzled me with a crooked smile, sensing his triumph. I sighed and unlocked it. He opened the door and knelt down. I gasped as he reached for my foot and slipped on my flip-flop.

"You are beautiful," he said looking me right in the eyes. I blushed which caused him to chuckle. He stood up and reached for my hand, helping me out of the car.

We walked in. Edward ordered a table for two. The host, thankfully straight, lead us to the back corner of the room, where there was a small round table, lit by candles with a _single _**(My sister wouldn't shut up!) **rose in the center. Edward, always a gentleman, walked up and pulled a chair out for me.

"Thank you," I said while sitting down.

"You're welcome," he said taking his seat.

"Your server will be with you momentarily," the host verified before walking away.

Most girls would think it would be uncomfortable to go to dinner with a vampire. Seeing as, they don't eat human food because they would have to puke it up later. But who knows? Maybe some emo vampires like puking since they can't slit their wrists **(Why I brought up emo vampires…I'm not really sure). **Back to the point I was making, most girls would probably find it uncomfortable because they would just watch you eat **(Which a lot of people find uncomfortable)**. However, I'm used to it because I have gone out with Alice, Rosalie and Jasper a bunch of times.

"That color of blue flows lovely with your skin tone," Edward complimented.

"Thanks," I said blushing. He however, smiled.

The server came to the table, pen and notepad at the ready. "Hello, my name is The Ben **(Kinda like my brother-in-law lol)**. I'm going to be your server today. What can I get for the beautiful young lady?" The Ben asked me in a strong Italian accent.

I blushed. "Um, could I get water, please?" I asked not wanting it to cost too much. Edward sighed.

"Of course," The Ben scribbled it down. "And for you, Sir?" The Ben asked Edward.

"_We_ would like a bottle of 1901 Merlot." The Ben wrote it down and left. **(I just realized after I put 1901 that its Edward's B-day!)**

"How has your day been," Edward asked.

"Ok. I mean, I got to dress myself today!" I smiled. _And then you rescued me from public humiliation!_ _You're my hero!_ "How's yours?"

"Brilliant," he answered returning my smile. I looked into his eyes. I almost fell into his the endless depth of his eyes. The Benchose that moment to come back with the beverages. **(That's Bens favorite word: Beverages)**

** "**Here is your water," The Ben said placing the glass in front of me. The Ben filled the flutes (wine glasses) and put the bottle in an ice bucket. "What can I get you to eat?" The Ben asked me.

I glanced down at the menu. "I would like a small plate of spaghetti." The Ben then turned to Edward. "And you, Sir?"

"Not—

"He wants the steak," I said cutting him off. "Rare." That's what he gets for ordering for me! He grimaced and turned to The Ben.

"I don't need anything—

"You're not hungry?" I said with a wicked smile knowing I had him. "We could do this another time."

He sighed. "Well done, please." With that The Ben took our menus and scurried off to the kitchen to get his _well done_ steak.

"Well done? I pictured you for a rare kind of guy," I said taking a sip from my water to hide my amusement.

"So, you think I'm rare?" he smiled in pleasure.

I turned crimson. "Yes," I mumbled knowing he would hear. He was rare because he was a vampire and because he was unbelievably gorgeous even for a vampire.

"How?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Reasons that shall remain unknown to you," I said blushing. He rolled his eyes but gave me a look that told me he was going to find out. I wasn't about to tell the guy I liked that I thought he's unbelievably gorgeous and I know he's a vampire. I want to have a little fun before I tell him I know about that.

Fortunately, The Ben came back with our food in hand. Yes! I was saved! The Ben set the plates in front of us. I thought I saw Edward gag.

"Would that be all?" The Ben asked.

"Yes, thank you," I said before Edward could order anything else for me to which I would have to retaliate by ordering a Sydney's Sinful Sundae…With extra strawberries. I took another sip of my water to prevent the inevitable snort. **(I missed spelled snort the first time and put snot!)**

He looked wide eyed at my plate, but mainly the meat balls. "Those are very large."

I snorted out my water. "That's what she said!"

He stared at me in disbelief and then started laughing as he wiped the water I just spat on him off his face. "I can't believe you just said that." I blushed. "You've been around Rosalie and Emmett too much."

"Sorry," I smiled apologetic. "And it's the Office! Dwight is ridiculous."

"Do you also make it a habit to get kicked out of restaurants as well as movie theaters?"

"No…only Starbucks and McDonalds," I tried to defend myself.

"What happened with McDonalds?" he asked with a smile. I had him slapping the table with amusement as I launched into my how I got fired from McDonalds story. I took a bite of my food every now and again whenever he would start laughing too loudly for me to get a word in.

"You should never be aloud in a kitchen, ever," he said wiping away a non-existing tear.

I grinned evilly. "Is there something wrong with your steak? You haven't touched it."

That wiped the smile off of his face. Muhaha! He poked it with his fork. "There I touched it." I laughed and stared at him expectantly. He heaved a sigh and cut a piece. Staring me in the eye he ate it. When he was finished he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. "Ah." I laughed.

"See that wasn't so bad," I smiled. He just rolled his eyes.

"How's your spaghetti?"

I slurped loudly imitating Emmett. "Delicious!" he chuckled.

I felt bad for making him eat it. "Edward you don't have to eat that," I said dismissively.

The relief on his face made me smile. "Thank you." He looked deeply into my eyes and smiled my favorite crooked smile, dazzling me. Why is he doing this? He must know the affect he has on people.

The woman from the studio slowly walked by our table pausing for a moment to ogle at Edward. "Excuse me, weren't you at the studio earlier?"

He turned to look at her and gagged. I bit my lip to hold my laughter in.

"Yes," he turned back to me making it clear that the conversation was over. But she didn't take the anvil size hint. "Hey, I'm Patricia but you can call me _anything_ you want." He winced. So, I decided to help him a little bit.

"How about Gone." She scowled at me and Edward openly laughed. She turned her back on Edward and stormed off with a "Humph."

"Thanks. I think I threw up a little in my mouth."

"It's the least I could do after making you eat steak, which obviously is _not_ your cup of tea." I smiled. "Besides, it was very enjoyable watching her stomp off like that," I chuckled darkly.

"Not as funny as the death glares she was giving," he chuckled.

I looked into his face wondering what his hairs would look like if they were like Ghetto Sheep's. Wow, that would be totally fuglyish! It would be all matted and stuck to his face. Icky! Looking back into his eyes, frustration and wonder crept to his handsome face **(****head)**.I could tell he was trying to hide it. I was unable to look away because his gaze held mine so deeply.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked unable to hide his wonders any longer.

"Your eyes are beautiful. Seriously, it's not stupid Sid-ness," he blinked a few times. I saw a troubled look cross his brow all traces of humor vanished.

"I—uh—I…"

The Ben came to our table and saved Edward from his confession.

"Can I get you anything else?" The Ben asked in a very strong Italian accent.

"No, thank you," Edward said, avoiding my gaze.

"Would you like me to bring you the bill?"

"Yes, please," he answered. With that The Ben left to get the bill.

Oh my gosh. It's probably going to be really expensive all because I ordered that stupid steak to get back at Edward. The Ben returned with the bill in a black notebook.

"Edward, I can help pay for it," I offered.

"No, no. The lady does not pay on a date," he assured me, putting in a few bills and closing the notebook. He put a tip on the table and we got out of our chairs.

"That is totally sexist you know."

"No, it's tradition. The man is supposed to provide for the lady," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Edward led me to the door and held it for me. We got in the Volvo and _I_ got buckled. I looked up at him wondering why he wasn't moving the car.

"Thanks, for rescuing me," I said smiling.

"The pleasure is all mine," he returned the smile and started driving. His icy fingers clamped tightly around the steering wheel. I found traces of pain and…fear in his eyes. Why was he afraid? He took in a deep breath and tightened his death grip on the steering wheel. It was then that I found the sadness in his expression.

"What's wrong?" He didn't answer. "Are you ok?"

He sighed. "Bella, we can't hang out anymore," he said.

I was sad and slightly confused. It was a mistake for me to think he might be interested in me. Wow, I can't believe I really thought that he might actually like me. I'm such a stupid girl. How could I compete with little Ms. Fancy Shoes at the dance studio? But I had to know. "Why not? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. You're perfect." He sighed again. "But, I'm not good for you," he explained. "I'm dangerous Bella, please understand that."

I hesitated. "Edward, I know."

"What are you talking about?" His tone turned sour. It was really insulting. A person would have to be mental to live with two vampires and not know that they're vampires. Does he really think I'm that big of a moron? It was so insulting! I'm not one of those stupid ditsy little bimbo girls that doesn't know anything.

Unable to control the fury, I shouted. "I'm not stupid, Edward!

You know exactly what I'm talking about! I know _what_ you are. I'm surrounded by your kind everywhere I go. I'm in a freaking war with one right now! And I _live_ with two others! Now tell me what kind of person can be exposed to vampires, left and right, and still _not know!_"

At first, his expression was unreadable. Uh-oh. Can vampires go into shock? Oops.

"Edward?" No response. He just stared at me like I had grown a third eye. "Hello?" I sang.

He shook his head slowly, calling himself back to earth. "Sorry. I—uh…" he trailed off still staring at me, not believing his eyes. Then he finally continued, "You're not afraid?"

"No. Alice is much scarier than you could ever manage. Either Alice or Rosalie…" I trailed off in thought. Which is worse: Alice dragging me into countless stores and even more dressing rooms to try on tight, little outfits with matching heels, or Rosalie's driving and her tips to Alice for my torture shopping trips?

He let out a dark chuckle. "I doubt that."

"Oh, really?" I challenged. Cocking my eyebrow and putting on a very convincing serious face.

"I've killed before."

"So, have I. By the way, when is the funeral for Wilbur?"

He shook his head, but I could see a small smile creep across his face.

"Ha! I see it! You're smiling. You can't hide it!" the smile grew bigger and he stared at me.

"You're incredible," he said with a laugh slightly shaking his head. I couldn't think or else I would have come up with a witty response like 'Your mom's incredible!' or something to that effect but I was momentarily dazzled and I couldn't find it in me to care about anything else other than him.

"Breathe, Bella," he said turning on the radio. Immediately, _Into Your Arms _by The Maine came blasting through at top volume. Edward turned it down and after hearing "Well, I'll state something rash…" he leaned in to flick it.

"No! This is the good part," I shouted, diving for the volume to blast it. "She had the most amazing….SMILE!" I sang two inches from his face. Then I turned it down, blushing furiously.

"Is this a favorite of yours?" he said laughing.

"No, just that part. You can flick it now…You have my permission," I giggled.

"Thanks, now that I have your permission." He put in a CD. The first notes of Michael Buble's _Everything_ came drifting through the stereo system.

"I love this song!"

"I know," he said beaming.

"How?" I asked suspiciously.

"Um, remember that night your truck broke down," he started slowly. "You talk in your sleep."

"Nu-uh!" I said my eyes growing wide in horror.

"Uh, yea, yea you do."

"Tofu!" I said darkly. "What did you hear?" Not entirely sure I wanted to know.

"Something about cutting Alice's credit cards, A turtle on steroids, Alice diving over a whale…"

"And…" I pressed holding my breath trying to prepare for the worst.

"You—uh—might have said my name," At the look of horror on my face he quickly added. "You were screaming at Rosalie when you said it."

I turned and started banging my head against the window saying "Tofu" between each hit. I was about to beat my head again when I fell out of the car but was caught by Edward.

"Bella, its ok," he tried to calm me. "If I could dream at all I'm sure it would be of you."

I realized he was still holding me in his arms and blushed a new shade of red.

"Thanks," I said taking a step back.

"Anytime," he said smiling. We started walking up the stairs to my apartment but when we got to the door Edward stepped in front of me.

"You don't want to go in there," he warned.

"I'll be fine," I wrestled my way passed him and stepped in. The lights were dim. Emmett was in the living room. Rosalie was lying on the couch in her silky red pajamas that the tag would have covered more. Emmett was on his knees beside her, singing along with the radio that was softly playing _Lets Get It On_. Could this day get any better? I think not! I ran but was still being very sneaky. Where the stereo was playing I put in a random CD and turned the volume up. _The Happy Song_ by Stephen Lynch started blaring out of the speakers completely obliterating the mood.

I ran as fast as I could to the door and closed it behind me. Edward was laughing. "The Happy Song?"

"Yep," I chuckled evilly rubbing my hands together.

"So, now what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Hmmm," I said deep in thought. "Oh! I know," I grabbed his hand and started running up the steps. We were half way up when I tripped and started to fall but he wrapped his arms around me before I hit the concrete. "Thanks," I said turning crimson. Finally, we made it to the roof I pulled him to the back edge.

"Tada!" I said waving my arms in front of the view I loved. You could see the mountains and the reflection of the stars that hovered over the little pond.

I looked up at the sky. It wasn't very cloudy so you could see the moon and stars. "It's beautiful," I said sitting on the edge.

He sat down next to me. "It's not nearly as beautiful as you are," he said softly looking me in the eyes.

"Thank you," I said turning back to the pond and sighing contently. My heart started to race when he wrapped his arm around me. He smiled, hearing my heart beat pick up. 'Breathe Bella, Breathe,' I chanted to myself.

"So, you know about Alice, Jasper, and me?" it wasn't really a question more of a confirmation.

"Yes, Alice can see what's going to happen but you have to make up your mind first. Jasper feels emotions and can send out emotions." I recited. I looked at him curiously. "What about you?"

He hesitated. "I can read everyone's mind," he said sadly. My eyes widened in horror. "Excluding your's," he continued sadly.

"Is there something wrong with me?" I said panicky.

"No, you're perfect," he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Well, why can't you read my mind?" I calmed down.

"I don't really know…" he trailed off deep in thought.

The darkness slipped by us in a comfortable silence. I was exhausted but I wanted to stay with Edward. He started to hum a very familiar tune. I closed my eyes and saw my mom playing it on the piano. I remembered it was one of my favorite songs, _Kiss the Rain_ by Yiruma. I started humming along.

He stopped humming. "You know Yiruma?" he asked surprised. He looked down into my eyes.

"My mom used to play it on her piano. It's another one of my favorites," I informed him. I sighed absentmindedly and rested my head on his stone chest. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" I said looking up at him.

"I think Emmett's about to do something," he said aggravated.

"What makes you think that?" I asked curious. How do you hide your thoughts from a mind reading vampire? One would think it would be very difficult…then again maybe not. I could hide my thoughts from Edward without even trying to. I will admit I'm very glad he couldn't read my thoughts. He would probably run away screaming. Not that it really mattered. If he just wanted to be friends then I can deal with that….hopefully.

"Because he's been singing Tarzan and Jane for the last twenty minutes," he said clearly annoyed. **(The song is by Toy Box)**

"Emmett don't you dare!" Edward's voice was a low and menacing growl.

"Argh! Why do you always gotta suck the fun out of everything?" Emmett yelled from the other side of the roof.

All of a sudden Emmett started squealing like a little girl. Then he started dry sobbing. I could hear Jasper laughing.

I groaned and Edward helped me up. We walked hand in hand to the other side of the roof to find Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett sitting around a pile of wood that was in a fire pit.

"What are y'all doing?" I asked cocking an eyebrow. "Wait, let me rephrase that. What are y'all trying to do?"

Rose gave me the flying bird. "Well, we were rubbing sticks together to try and make a fire but we're too cold," Alice explained. "And it keeps on going out."

I sighed and grabbed the sticks from her hands. I sat down beside the fire pit and started rubbing the sticks together while everyone else watched Jasper change Emmett's moods.

Ten minutes later, I smiled as a little flame flickered into life. "Hey, guy—" My smile quickly faded. Jasper decided to make Emmett freak out. He gasped monstrously and sucked in the fire. I sighed and started rubbing the sticks again. Emmett and Jasper were wrestling now. Alice, Rosalie and Edward were giving tips. I was one raw nerve away from cussing Rosalie out when, the pine straw started to smoke. I threw my head back and raised my hands up. "_Yes_," I rejoiced.

All of them looked my way.

"_Finally_," Rosalie said starting to walk towards it. Emmett decided it would be a good time to catch Jasper off guard. He dove and landed right on top of my fire.

I was mad. I had been sitting there for what seemed like an eternity rubbing those stupid sticks together. I felt the traitor tears start to pool in my eyes.

"Emmett Cullen, you heifer-lump, **(Credit goes to my second oldest sister)** if you want to wrestle or anything else that might put my fire out then go to the other side of the roof!" I yelled at him. Everyone except me and Emmett started laughing.

"You…You…called him a….heifer-lump," Rosalie said in between laughs.

I felt the tears spill over and gave up. I threw the sticks in the pile of wood. "I'm not rubbing those stupid sticks together anymore! If you want a fire then go get me a flame thrower or dynamite or—" ("Don't even think about it Emmett!" Rosalie said) I saw the moon glint off of something in the corner of the roof. I wiped my eyes to make sure all signs of the traitor tears were gone and ran to it.

"Yes!" I said picking up the lighter. I walked back to the fire where Jasper was now holding Emmett and sending tons of calm waves.

"I need something to start it with," I said looking for a volunteer. Alice handed me a Target bag full of pine cones and Rosalie handed me an old paperback school book. I hated Calculus. Burn, baby, burn. I smiled as I lit it and stuffed it in the fire pit. I dumped the pinecones on top of it. I sighed as I went to sit down, Edward and Alice on either side of me. Alice and Emmett were loading roasting sticks with marshmallows.

I looked at Alice. "When did you start eating marshmallows?"

"Ew! No, there for you. I just want to cook them and show everyone how to cook the perfect mallow of marsh," she said jabbing them in the flames.

"Alice I'm not eating all of those," I said wide eyed. "I'll get Dunlop Disease."

"Dunlop Disease?" They all said in union. "I've never heard of it," Edward continued.

I stared back at him incredulously. "Really? It's a very common disease. Hmm…" I turned away to hide my smile for a second. I turned back to stare Edward right in the eyes and continued in a serious voice, "It's when your belly dun lopped over your britches."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and everyone else started laughing.

"I'm going to have to tell Carlisle that," Edward said snaking his arm around my waist. My heart started racing again. I blushed when they started laughing at me. Edward smiled crookedly. I turned back to the fire.

"So, what are y'all doing tomorrow?" I asked them.

"I'm watching the football game tomorrow. Go Cardinals, Woo-hoo!" Emmett announced.

"Jasper, Alice and I are going shopping and then I'm going to watch the game with Emmett. Go Steelers!" Rosalie cheered.

"We're probably going to go too," Alice said. "What are you doing, Bella? You can go shopping with us if you want," She offered.

"As much as I love shopping, I'm going to have to pass on that offer, but thanks," Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I'm probably going to hang out around here."

"Where are the marshmallows?" Jasper asked out of the blue. Emmett threw the bag to him.

"Who's up for scary stories?" he asked while poking the marshmallow on the stick.

"It can't be about unicorns that trample you or bunnies that eat your face off," Emmett said trembling.

Jasper sighed contently and mumbled, "Good times, good times."

I cocked my eyebrow and looked at Edward. He gave me a You-Don't-Want-To-Know look. We turned back to Jasper waiting for the story to begin.

Jasper looked into the fire, eyes glazed over, and shot off into his story. "Once there was a jock. His name was…um…Mike Newton." He said, shooting an evil grin my way. I stuck my tongue out at him. "His house was haunted by _emo vampire ghosts_. One day his parents Mika and Grace-Kelly, left to go on a month long cruise. They told him there were to be no parties and no friends over. Being the irresponsible little twit he was, he had a party the first night. Everything went fine. He hired a maid to clean up all the mess the next day. He went to school the next morning and his friend Tyler and Tyler's girlfriend, Lauren, were missing. They had never missed a day of school, not even when they were sick. He didn't worry. They probably just got in big trouble for going to his house last night. …Or so he thought."

Jasper's voice dropped to a mesmerizing whisper. "He went home and the tornado warnings began. The _power went out_ so he lit a candle. It started to smell really gross in his house but he didn't think anything of it. He went upstairs and got in bed. He slept for a little while but was awaken by a nightmare, sweating like a pig." Rosalie crinkled her nose in disgust. "Yugh" was Alice's comment, earning her a smile from Jasper. "So, he opened his window, turned the fan on, and climbed back in bed. He heard something creek and his dog, a bullmastiff, started barking downstairs. He wasn't _too_ worried…until his dog started yelping. He pulled the covers over his head for protection."

Emmett laughed. "What a moron. Haha."

"Shut up, Emmett," Jasper said, then continued, pumping fear into the air, "He heard whatever it was that made the dog start yelping, coming up the stairs. He started trembling and could just barely breathe. Then, his door creaked open and there was an airy evil chuckle. He was so horrified he couldn't move at _all_. For a second, all he could hear was his heart drumming in his chest. The creature got right over his face and started _breathing heavily_." I started to hyperventilate. I know I don't like Mike, but… RUN! "He tried to convince himself that it was just Tyler pulling a prank on him. He felt a tingle run up his leg. It was _holding _his foot and—"

Emmett started squealing, blowing, and spitting his flaming marshmallows out. Finally, he got it out after about two minutes of spitting and blowing it.

"Ha! Your marshmallow looks so gross." Alice started laughing hysterically.

"Dude, why do you always gotta bite my moment like that?" Jasper asked annoyed. "Does it taste good?"

Emmett slurped loudly. "Delicious!"

Edward and I laughed remembering when I did that at the restaurant. Rosalie and Emmett looked at us like we were mentally challenged. "What's so funny?" They asked at the same time.

"Nothing," I said in between laughs. Alice was still laughing about Emmett's burnt marshmallows. So, he grabbed the end of Alice's roasting stick, ripped off her marshmallows, all fourteen of them, and dropped them into the flames. It was drop-a-pen silent. When they were completely and totally scorched he stuck his hand in the flames and grabbed them out. After sprinkling them with ashes he handed them to back her. I looked from Emmett's straight face to Alice's marshmallows and burst into laughter causing everyone to laugh except Alice.

She plucked up her roasting stick jabbed the gooey mass of marsh, set it on fire and flung it at Emmett's face. Emmett, of course, just dove out of the way. The fiery mass however, continued to travel through the air, over the ledge and down to the street. I jumped up and ran over to see. When I peered over the edge, my jaw dropped open. Half a second later, I burst into hysterics, causing everyone to run to my side and see the mess.

The marshmallow mass was splattered seventeen stories below. It fell right through the bars of Emmett's beloved jeep, covering the seats with sticky madness. "NO!" cried Emmett. He fell to the ground and started to dry sob.

"Never mess with a psychic vampire," said Alice, who was still sitting at the fire's edge.

I could see Emmett was about to attack Alice, when Rosalie held him back saying, "Oh, get over it! The sooner you realize you're never going to win when it comes to Alice, the better."

Jasper shook his head and took his perfectly golden-brown marshmallow off of the stick and handed it to me.

"_This_ is the perfect marshmallow," he said waiting for me to eat it.

I held it to my mouth and bit down…on air. Emmett snatched it out of my hand and hurled it straight into the ashes. "Yummy!" I smiled. "Thanks, Jasper."

I turned to Edward. "I guess it's your turn to offer the marshmallow." I tapped my foot. He snatched a stick and poked a marshmallow on top, twisting it over the burning embers. "Ooh. Watch out! He's a professional," I giggled.

"That, I am." He smirked.

A few minutes later, it was ready. Edward pulled the marshmallow out of the fire pit. It was the perfect color of brown. He slowly pulled it off the stick and handed it to me, saying. "Keep in mind, that I don't eat food normally, so I don't cook. Also, mine is the only one that is not currently burning in the fire pit, covered in ash or spit, or plastered to Emmett's jeep."

"Sure thing." I took the marshmallow and nibbled off the edge. I chewed a little, and made a face of disgust. Then the air was filled with shouts.

"Ha! She doesn't like yours."

"Wow. How can you screw up a marshmallow, Edward?"

"Dang!"

I chuckled at the adorable look on Edward's face, and ate the rest of the sole surviving marshmallow that night. "Just kidding! It's delicious!" I said, licking my fingers off.

Edward rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around my waist.

I yawned, looked at my watch 11:32. I rested my head on his shoulder. He lightly brushed my hair with his fingers. I stared at the fire until my eyelids became too heavy to hold open. I drifted off to a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewwwwwwwwwws are appreciatedddd :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! I don't own anything Twilight.**

**My sister helped me write this.. more of edited buttttt whatev. Not that important lol.**

**Enjoy! :)**

J.M.J.

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>_**right **_**Green Eyes**

**Friday**

I woke up in my bed wearing my pajamas and my hair in curlers. Ugh! "Alice," I muttered like a dirty word. Why did she put curlers in my hair? I stretched, got up and opened my curtains, it was drizzling. Great, now I'm going to have frizzy, afro hair. Thanks, Alice. Love you too!

I went into the kitchen and had a granola bar and some grape juice for breakfast. I walked back into my bedroom and grabbed my bathroom bag off of my dresser. I took a hot shower letting the water massage the knots out of my back. After brushing my teeth, I took the curlers out. I was shocked to find that the curls were still intact even after getting them damp. I got dressed in a dark green blouse and some kaki pants.

Alice and Rosalie had already kidnapped Jasper and left to go shopping. So, I decided to do some cleaning and go to the grocery. I turned the stereo to full blasting mode and started in my bedroom and worked my way to the living room. Once I was finished with the mountain of laundry, I began the impossible task of de-cluttering the twelve (Alice said we needed a bunch of tables to put 'cute little accessories' on. I'm not really sure why) coffee tables that were all but invisible under the piles of clutter.

Finally, I was finished cleaning. I decided that I would take a break before going to the grocery. I put in my Classical Mix CD I made and flopped on the couch with _Pride & Prejudice_. Three songs later, I decided that it was time to go. I grabbed my wallet and keys and had my hand on the doorknob. When, I heard a loud bang on the other side.

"Who is it?" I called looking through the peephole. But all I saw was an enormous butterscotch eye looking back at me. I jumped back with a squeal.

"Me, and Eddie-Poo," Emmett crooned, with a huff from getting hit by Edward. I reached my hand up to the chain on the wall, and locked the door.

"Don't make me break the door down, Bella. You know I will." Emmett threatened. He was serious. I knew he would probably break the door down, but I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Let's see, what's Rosalie's number again?" I muttered, pulling out my phone.

"Ugh. Cheater." Emmett scowled. "What? Are you going to leave Edward out here in the hall like some kind of sick creeper?"

I sighed and opened the door for them. I had a fleeting thought to just snatch Edward in, and slam the door on Emmett, but I don't think that would've ended well.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, while Emmett plopped on the couch.

"Oh! I'll tell you what," Emmett said enthusiastically, cutting me off. "The Steelers better loose tonight or I'm going to take the cardinal and start ripping the feathers out of it."

"I was just about to go to the grocery," I answered ignoring Emmett.

"Do you mind if we go with you? I can't stand another second alone with that…miscreant," he said gesturing towards Emmett.

I chuckled. "I don't mind."

The relief on Edward's flawless face made me smile. However, Emmett scowled at him and then grinned evilly. Edward glared at him and said something a vampire speed. I only heard Edward threaten to give Emmett's ashes to the Steelers, and laughed. Finally, after a lot of glaring and an extremely long argument at vampire speed.

"Thanks," Edward smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes. Emmett was absolutely beaming. I wondered what they were arguing about. Whatever it was it looked like Emmett won. I decided it was none of my business and dropped it.

We headed out the door, to my truck. As we drove to the store, Emmett sat squished in the middle changing the radio station as fast as he could. Or at least he was until I put in a classical CD. Causing him to scowl out the windshield and huff…every thirty seconds!

O(8~(D

After 20 minutes of classical music and Emmett huffing who knows how many times. We got out of my marvelous Ford (Saul). I grabbed a cart and started walking down aisles, Edward at my side. Emmett ran off as soon as we hit the door…I'm not really sure where he went, which kind of scared me.

Edward made a face of disgust when I grabbed a bag of shredded carrots but I just rolled my eyes. I got a Skillet Thing **(They're really yummy!)** and threw it in the cart.

"That is repulsive," Edward commented.

I chuckled. "Have you seen what you eat?" I asked incredulously.

"Even in human standers _that_ is gross," he shuddered. I smiled.

I put a jug of milk and a carton of eggs in the buggie. I grabbed some bread and made my way to the meat section. I grabbed a steak and burst out laughing, remembering when I made him eat the steak at the restaurant.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," I said between giggles. He looked at me confused. A look of understanding crossed his face and he started to scowl. I laughed even harder.

"Sorry, Edward," I said trying to calm myself, but didn't succeed. "I just couldn't help it."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He tried to act upset, but I could see him trying hard not to smile. I grabbed some Pop-tarts. **(EW!)**

"Ugh! Now that is just vile!" he said in disgust.

I picked up the steak. "Look at this!" I said shoving it in his face. "How is _this_ not revolting?"

"_That_ is revolting. I like mine raw and wriggling," Edward defended. "Besides, cows are gross. I prefer mountain lions."

I was trying to picture it in my head but all I pictured was Alice diving over the whale in my dream. A small smile crept across my face.

"What are you doing?" he said in a tone that questioned my sanity.

"I'm trying to picture it...you probably don't want know what I came up with."

We were making our way to the potatoes when I recognized Patricia walk past us. I nudged Edward and nodded my head in her direction. She noticed he was looking at her. Not looking away from Edwards face, she started to walk slower and bat her eyes flirtatiously. She tripped and fell into a gigantic pyramid of cereal boxes. Edward smacked his hand to his mouth trying very hard not to laugh. Knowing it wouldn't help much at all, I smacked one of my hands on top of his mouth.

"Look," a little boy said to his mom, pointing at Patricia. "Its Toni the Tiger!" his mom looked at Patricia and started laughing.

"Do girls really think batting there eyes will attract men?" Edward asked as we walked away from the cereal scene.

"It makes me want to ask if something is in their eyes," I said with a laugh. "Patricia definitely thinks it does."

He rolled his eyes. I was getting some potatoes when Edward froze, abruptly.

"I'll be right back," he said and flew across the store.

"Hello, I'm Emmy." Emmett's voice came blasting over the speakers around the store. "I don't like potatoes because they look like frog poops!" An old lady next to me stared at me. "I only like food that's yummy!" Emmett giggled into the intercom. He proceeded to list "yummy" foods, such as bears, raccoons, bears, squirrels. Then, he suddenly started singing a different tune. "No, Edward, don't do it," Emmett begged. All of a sudden I heard a giant crash. I looked down and shook my head in pity-amusement.

I looked up and sighed. "It's his first time being out in public. He's been living in a _Special_ home his whole life," I explained to the old lady staring at me.

"Oh," she said. The boys came back. Emmett had the goofiest grin I had ever seen with a little bit of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.

"Hey, Eddie my arm is asweepie **(For all the dull crayons that read this it's asleep)**." He said swinging his arm around trying to hit Edward in the face. "Eddie" caught his arm right before it hit his face.

"Aw, I love you too, Eddie." Emmett said petting Edwards hand.

"Ugh!" Edward snatched his hand back, shaking it off. "I feel violated."

"Ok, you boys, stay here. I'll be right back." I pushed the cart to the next aisle ditching them.

EPOV

"Do you think she's really coming back?" Emmett asked me dumbfounded.

"I don't think so." I whispered to him, the old lady staring at us. We quickly caught up to Bella. She was biting her lip to keep from laughing.

BPOV

I continued walking down the aisle trying my hardest not to laugh. But I couldn't hold it in when Emmett and Edward caught up to me. Emmett was still grinning like a retard: head tilted slightly, drooling, and his eyes just barely opened.

"Look mama!" A little girl said looking at Emmett. "It's Forest Gump!"

Emmett walked up to the little girl and got eye level. "Hi!" Emmett practically screamed at her in excitement. The girl smiled and her mom quickly escorted her out of the aisle.

"Emmett, stop it!" I said trying not to laugh. "You're scaring the kids away."

"Emmett, go find a good activity," Edward said. Emmett started running laps in the store. He was bent over a little, butt sticking out, his feet were turned in, and his arms were flopping around wildly.

"You are related to that," I gestured towards a still running Emmett. "How does that make you feel?"

"Ecstatic," he said lifelessly. I chuckled. "You are so lucky you do not have to live with that!"

"I'm lucky?" I said wide eyed. "Have you forgotten about a little demon pixie?"

He chuckled. "Alice is not nearly as bad as Emmett."

"Have you seen her hunt?"

"No. Have you?"

"Well, no. But I have seen her shop!" I said still wide eyed. "Alice shopping is probably a _lot_ worse then her hunting."

He rolled his eyes. We started walking towards the shampoo and Emmett passed us for the seventh time. "Hey! Edward! Bella!" he called slowing his run a little. We turned to look at him. "Is this a good activity?" he asked imitating Brian Regan. I flushed and Edward gave him the death glare.

"Ok, I'll find a different activity!" he said and started walking, still acting retarded.

I pushed the cart into the shampoo aisle and started sniffing shampoos, looking for one that I liked.

Emmett came out of nowhere and put his cold hand on one side of my face. He looked deeply into my eyes. "You will not be bald!" he said with a straight face.

Edward was laughing and Emmett started sniffing shampoos as if nothing happened. I grabbed a previous sniffed bottle of shampoo and opened it up to sniff it…again even though I already knew it smelled bad. Edward shot me a suspicious glance. I winked at him.

"Oh! This one smells good," I lied trying to be as convincing as possible. "What do you think?" I asked holding the opened bottle up to Emmett's nose. He took a big whiff and his face twisted in disgust.

"Ugh! That is gross!" he said. He started coughing trying to get the fumes out.

"Good!" I said and I squeezed the soap all over him. He looked at me stunned and Edward started laughing really hard. I smiled and put the empty bottle in the cart. I grabbed some soap and went to the next aisle, Edward beside me still laughing. However, Emmett ran off again.

I was deciding which chips I wanted to get. It was between Dill Pickle Potato Chips and Salt & Vinegar.

"Look, Edward!" A high squeaky voice yelled from other side of the aisle attracting everyone's attention. "I'm a vampire!" The sight before me was astounding. Emmett was biting the neck of an enormous balloon in the shape of a cardinal. I turned to look at Edward. His eyes were the size of basket balls and his mouth was in a perfect 'o.' Emmett started skipping towards us…still acting like he was mentally challenged.

"Emmett! Get that bird out of your mouth!" Edward smacked it out of his mouth but Emmett quickly caught it so that the helium didn't go out. Emmett tried to growl, but it sounded more like a chipmunk, and he started giggling.

"Hey, look I'm Bella and Edward." He said. Then to my horror, began sucking on the stupid cardinal's neck again, making very PG-13 rated noises!

"Edward, could I borrow your cell phone?" I asked.

Clearly, he was confused but handed me the phone without any questions. I dialed Rosalie's number and grinned evilly when she answered.

"What do you want, Edward?" She roared into the phone.

"It's Bella. Um, your boyfriend is currently eating a cardinal in the middle of the grocery store," I informed her.

"Put him on," she hissed.

I looked over and Emmett had the cardinal in his mouth…again. I put the phone away from my mouth so that I wouldn't deafen Rose. "Emmett! Rosalie would like to talk to you," I yelled across the aisle.

He looked at me wide eyed. "Tell her I'm can't to come to the phone right now," he squeaked.

I sighed. "Rose, he refuses to talk to you." I looked at Edward, he was chuckling.

"What?" She shrieked into my ear.

"Just a second," I said pulling the phone from my ear and putting it on speakerphone. "Ok, he can hear you now."

"Emmett! You better get that bird out of your mouth right now!" she screamed catching everyone's attention. I smiled and Edward laughed at the look of horror on Emmett's face. He flew like a bat out of hell, to the phone. But Edward snatched it from my hands before Emmett could; thus ensuring Emmett's public torture.

"I'm sorry, Rose," Emmett squeaked.

"Emmett," Rosalie spat. "Why is your voice so high?"

"Well, the cardinal…was a balloon," he stammered. I laughed when the phone went silent because she hung up. Emmett glared at us when we nearly fell to the floor laughing, and then took off doing laps around the store again. Edward and I started walking towards the kitchen cleaner aisle.

I caught a glimpse of him through the corner of my eye. His expression looked like he was about to rip his beautiful, untidy, bronze hair out. He appeared to be very…annoyed, irritated, aggravated, take your pick. I decided to try and help take his mind off whatever 'it' was.

"That was…great," I said as I twisted the cart into the aisle.

"No. You're more of…fantastic," he said replacing his irritated look with one of my favorite smiles. Of course, I flushed.

"Thanks."

I grabbed the dish-soap and tossed it in the cart. I started walking towards the checkout when I was reminded of Emmett.

"Where is _Emmett_?" I wondered aloud. At that exact moment, he came around the corner with a _ton_ of alcohol.

"I didn't know Emmett was opening a bar," I said with a chuckle.

"Emmett, go put it back," Edward sounded like he was talking to a child.

"No," Emmett whined/squeaked. "It took me_ forever_ to find the peach daiquiri mix and the _Fuzzy Navels_!"

"Fine, you can keep the daiquiri mix and the Fuzzy Navels, but put the rest back." I had to chuckle at the ever proper Edward saying "Fuzzy Navels."

Emmett gave him the I-Don't-Wanna look. So, Edward quickly added "…Or I'll tell Rosa—" Emmett sprinted at human speed, to put it back.

I laughed and started putting my purchases on the counter. Emmett came back holding his daiquiri mix and Fuzzy Navels, like infants and petting them.

"I'm not related to that," I chanted to myself.

Edward rolled his eyes at me. "I'm going to have to ask Carlisle for those test results."

I was confused. "What test results?"

"The ones that say weather or not I am related to _that_." I laughed.

After paying for the groceries, we made our way to the truck. Edward helped me put the groceries in the back so they wouldn't fly out while I was driving, (Not that I'd drive fast enough for them to) and then went to go put the cart back. I walked around to get in but Emmett was already in the driver's seat.

"Scoot over," I commanded.

"No, the way you drive we wouldn't get home until next _year_," he squeaked, snatching the keys from my hand.

I gave him the, I'm-Going-To-Kick-You-Into-Next-Week glare. "Then why don't you run home, Forest?"

He just looked at me expectantly. I glared at him and walked to the other side. Edward opened the door and I climbed in, Edward behind me.

"I want to go hunting before the game tonight," Emmett announced. "And I want to put my _yummy_ Fuzzy Navels in the fridge. So, they will be cold for the game."

I just glared out the windshield as I buckled in. He put the key in the ignition and twisted it…but nothing happened, unless you count the little clicks coming from the engine.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," Emmett murmured. He twisted the key again but the truck only roared and then turned off. Emmett started twisting the key a lot harder than necessary.

"Emmett, stop being mean to Saul!" I yelled.

He flung his hands in the air. "Then you start it!" he yelled back.

I reached over, jiggled the key to get it in just the right place, and softly twisted the key and it started. I smiled, Emmett scowled, and Edward chuckled. Emmett then flung the truck into reverse and backed out without glancing behind. He pulled up to a yellow light and started to floor it.

"Emmett, stop!" I yelled.

"Bella, _red_ means stop, not yellow. Yellow means: you're going to miss the light if you don't speed up."

"I don't care! You're going to kill my truck!" I yelled.

He huffed and started to go a little slower. It was silent other then the loud roar of my truck and the classical music playing in the background.

"Oh. My. Cullen!" Emmett yelled in annoyance. "Do you _have_ any other music?" He grabbed my stack of CDs out of the door and started looking through them making comments such as: Wow, EW, crap, and oh my Cullen. He dropped the CDs back in the pocket of the door, grabbed his Ipod out of his pocket and rigged it to the radio.

"YES!" he said turning up the volume and the bass. "This is the best song EVER!" _Stronger_ by KanYe West started blaring out of the speakers, the bass started to shake the truck.

"Oh my gosh! I hate this song!" I said turning the volume and bass down, before the rust that held my truck together was shaken off. When I looked up I saw Emmett looking at me in shock. He blinked once and then, still staring at me, turned it back up. But I turned it down again.

"Oh my Cullen! Leave it alone, WOMAN!" he shrieked and then started to drive faster. "Does Piece O' Crap go any faster?"

"Emmett, stop!" I yelled. "He doesn't go past 60!" Edward looked at me wide eyed. "60?" he said shocked. I rolled my eyes. I had to keep my jaw clenched tight to keep my teeth from rattling from the blaring music.

"Where are we going?" I asked when we turned off road into the woods.

"To our house."

We drove for about ten minutes in the middle of the forest. Finally, we came to a stop in front of the most amazing house I'd ever seen. Emmett unrigged his Ipod, jumped out and ran at vampire speed, into the house with the alcohol safely buried in his arms.

"I'll see you later," I said as Edward climbed out. I slid into the driver side.

"You're not coming in?" Edward asked, through the passenger window.

"I should probably go home," I said, I could feel a migraine coming on from Emmett's stupid loud music. I blinked and where Edward was standing, there was nothing but air. I whirled around and saw that he had walked over to my door and opened it.

"What?"

"You can't leave me here with that beast!" Right on cue, my head snapped to the house to the sound of a small explosion. "Please, stay." Edward begged, "Just a few more minutes." I looked into his eyes incredulously. Big mistake. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," I lied unconvincingly. I tried to avoid looking in his eyes but was captured by his sincere gaze and gave in.

"There are some people that you don't like to be around, but you can tolerate them. Then there are those you try to avoid at all costs. And others you want to throw them out of a plane 50,000 ft in the air, into a jungle with nothing but a spoon. In the twisted words of a very wise man: there are those you hate, double hate, and those you loathe entirely. I'm sorry to say, but your brother is quickly on his way to that last category." (Eion Colfer gets some credit for the jungle spoon thing).

Edward chuckled, "Do you need any help with this war of yours?" Another loud boom was heard from the house.

"Sure, do you have an airplane I could borrow? Or do you know how to fly a plane?" I said in all seriousness. He laughed.

"Will you please stay?" As I looked into his golden eyes, I lost my train of thought. My perfectly planned excuse for why I had to escape said beastie flew from my mind like a vapor in the wind. There was nothing to do back home, and Edward was here.

"_Fine_," I said trying pretending to be upset, but I ruined it when I let out a small chuckle.

He smiled, relieved. "Thank you," he said and, taking my hand in a cold, iron grasp, he helped me out of the truck. We walked to the front door and Edward, always the gentleman, opened it for me.

The house was gorgeous, very light and open. There were windows covering the back side of the house. They had a nice leather couch with a matching loveseat. In front of the couches, there was a big, black coffee table. The floor was beautiful dark cherry linoleum.

"Wow," I said letting my eyes wonder to a grand piano. It was beautiful and it reminded me of when my mom played.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's…exquisite," I smiled and looked back at him. "Do you play?" I wondered aloud.

"Yes," he flashed me that heart-stopping smile.

"EDWARD! I'm about to leave," Emmett screamed from the top of the spiral staircase. "You two better not do _anything_."

I flushed crimson and then glowered. Emmett came bounding down the steps with an evil grin on his face.

"Emmett, think of your jeep. Now, do you really want to proceed with that plan?" Edward threatened.

"No." He sulked out the back door but stuck his head back in. "Oh, yeah! Hey, Bella, could you come over around 5:30 to sing the National Anthem?"

Huh? As I stared at Emmett, I saw a malicious smile adorn his face to match the evil glint in his eyes. Seeing the bewildered look on my face, he decided to give me a hint by clutching his throat with a look of mock horror on his face.

I gasped as realization hit. How did he know about that? Rosalie. Was all I could think. I knew Emmett was filling his head with the memory of me singing the national anthem at a big football game and my voice caught in my throat and I messed up terribly. For the rest of the song I was shaking because I messed up in front of all of those people. After I was done I ran off the field and of course I tripped. Seeing as it was a very big game, and my mom loved to put me in the spotlight, I had a charming little copy of a tape at home that refused to die. It could survive microwaves, toilets, bathtubs, washing machines, and firecrackers. I tried very hard to block that memory because I didn't want to be reminded of everyone laughing at me.

I was livid and felt the sudden urge to hit something. I was surprised at myself. I usually was a very non-violent person. I felt the angry tears filling my eyes. I needed to leave before I did something and humiliated myself further. I looked at Edward, his eyes were blank, still reading Emmett's thoughts.

"I have to go. I need to put the milk and steak away," I muttered.

"Wait," Edward said as I started to leave.

"I really need to go home," I said my voice cracking. I walked past Edward and shut the door behind me before he could follow. I ran to my truck and jumped in.

I stopped at the end of the driveway blinded by tears. As I wiped them away, I realized the radio was playing some sort of rap crap. "Ugh," I opened the glove department, grabbed a Ben Harper CD I rarely listened to and put it in. I wiped my tears away and started driving. I turned the volume up to help block out my thoughts.

What am I doing? I get to crush him. I changed CD's, turned the volume to full blasting mode and started shouting along with the clean version of _You're Gonna Go Far, Kid _(Offspring).

Saul and I entered the lot and pulled into the spot closest to our apartment. I grabbed the grocery bags out of the truck and walked very slowly up the steps. I opened the door and put all of my purchases away. I plopped on the couch and started thinking of a plan to crush Emmett.

"Ugh!" I huffed after about twenty minutes of random thinking, and nothing good came to mind. He was a vampire. How do you prank a vampire? "This is boring!" I got up and thought that maybe it would be fun to attempt to put make-up on. After about five minutes of going through all of Alice's and Rosalie's make-up bags I was bored and had absolutely nothing to do.

Just then the phone rang I ran and yanked it off the hook.

"Hello?" I wondered.

"Hey, it's me," Angela said into the phone annoyed. _"Oh my gosh_."

"What's up?" I asked curious as to why she was upset.

"Ben." She said exasperatedly.

"What about Ben?" I pressed.

"He made plans to watch the big game tonight. Only we were supposed to go out tonight because it's our second year anniversary," she almost yelled into the phone.

"That stinks. Well, if it helps at all I'm not having the _fabulous_ day I hoped for either."

"He knows its today, he just doesn't want to miss the _big game_ tonight." She continued on talking about how the 'big game' wasn't even a big game, because they already knew who was going to win. There team. The Steelers stunk with the stench of a thousand sewers. But I had stopped listening at the mention of the words 'big game.' I gasped as inspiration hit.

"Angela, could you do me a favor?" I asked urgently. She didn't respond she just waited for me to continue. "Could you drive me somewhere, please? It will only take…twenty minutes maybe a little more."

"Sure," she said still annoyed.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked conversationally.

"I'm going to make the lame-faced spunk-nugget take me out," she verified. "I don't care about the _stupid_ game!"

I laughed. "Good for you!" I said supportively. "Um, any chance you're near the lame-faced spunk-nugget?"

"Yeah, he's in the other room. Hang on," she took the phone from her face and called "hey, Shnoz booger! Get over here!"

"Hey, what's up?" Ben asked.

"Could I borrow those old TV cords that don't work?"

"They _do _work!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well could I borrow your TV cords that 'work'?"

"Sure. Is that all?"

"Yep, thanks!"

"K, here's Ang," he handed the phone back.

"The earliest I can be there is 4:30. Love you," she said.

"That will be _perfect_. Thanks! Love you too," And on that note we hung up. I chuckled evilly knowing I was going to _CRUS__H_ Emmett.

My stomach growled and I looked at the clock it was 3:43 and I hadn't eaten since this morning. I walked into the kitchen and ate some cut green beans from the can **(I do that all the time)—**cause I'm just all eloquent like that— and washed it down with some sweet tea.

I had a while until Angela was going to come pick me up so I decided I need to finish planning Emmett's obliteration. The only problem was that I didn't know if they were home.

"Yes!" I said happily but then I wondered if I would get caught. At that moment the phone rang again. I ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"It will work!" Alice said happily.

"When do I go?" I asked. "And how do I get in?"

"At 4:42 and you used Rosalie's key. It's in her room in her jewelry box."

That's an odd place to hide a key…but whatever. "Where are they going?"

"Rosalie just called Esme, their mother, and told her what was going on. Esme thought it was a brilliant idea, called Emmett and made up a fake family emergency."

"Thanks! Love you!" I said excited.

"Jasper says 'Hi' and wishes you good luck."

"Tell him I said hi and thanks," I smiled. Jasper was always a very nice guy…well vampire guy. He and Alice are perfect for each other.

"Love ya, have fun!" Alice said and hung up.

I was so excited I was going to crush him. But there was something else I needed to fix. If he came home early he would hear my heartbeat. I thought about it for a while and came to a conclusion. I would put music on and turn the volume and bass all the way up.

I decided if I was going to break into their house I might as well do it the right way. I changed into black Capri sweats and because I couldn't find an all black shirt I ended up wearing a black t-shirt that said 'C.S.I. Can't Stand Idiots' on it in big orange-yellow letters. Both of which I managed to hide from Alice and Rose.

I looked at the clock again and it was 4:11** (11 is an amazing number because it's my soccer number**). Emmett's destruction was nearing and I knew I was going to enjoy every second of it. I couldn't stop laughing as I pictured him shrieking at the TV, Fuzzy Navel and foam finger at hand.

"Hmmm…this is going to be _fabulous_," I murmured with an evil chuckle.

Trying my hardest not to look up at the clock I turned on the TV and started flipping through channels. I got tired of that very fast so I put on my socks and sneakers while I waited for Angela. I went into Rose's room and went through her huge jewelry box. After digging in the enormous crate, I finally found the key. I walked back into the TV room and started pacing in front of the window waiting for her car to pull in. I couldn't help looking up at the clock it was 4:26. All most time I chuckled darkly. I grabbed my sunglasses and went to the parking lot. I grabbed a CD out of my car. I was walking towards the benches but Angela pulled up in Ben's big dark blue truck.

Ben scooted over and I climbed in the passenger seat.

"Nice shirt." Angela commented.

"Happy second year of dating anniversary!" I said smiling hugely.

"Thanks," Angela said Ben just huffed. "Where to?"

"Take a right and keep going straight until I tell you to turn," I instructed. "Did you bring the cords?" I asked Ben.

"Yep," he handed them to me. "What do you need them for?"

I didn't respond I just smiled. Angela rolled her eyes.

"You're not doing anything illegal are you?" Ben sounded worried.

"Nope. Well, not entirely illegal… Details—who needs them?" I smiled innocently. "What are y'all doing tonight?" I asked with a chuckle.

"You know that expensive restaurant," she thought a while. "La Bellisima Orso Grigio!"

"Edward and I went there. The spaghetti is really good!" I suggested.

"Yum, I love spaghetti," she smiled.

"STOP!" I yelled and the truck came to an abrupt stop.

"What?" Angela gasped.

"Turn here," I instructed pointing to the woods. She looked at me as if I lost my mind, but turned.

"Why are we going in the woods?" Ben asked. "Ah! Watch the mirrors!" he yelled as the side view mirror grazed a tree.

"Ok, this is good," I said and the truck came to a gradual stop.

"Are you sure about this?" Angela looked out into the gloomy woods.

"Positive. Could I borrow one of your cell phones?" I asked.

Ben sighed and handed me his. "You're not going to like turn it into a bomb or anything are you?" I shook my head, though the thought was quite appealing. "Here."

"Thanks! Um, go back to the main road and drive around until I call you!" I jumped out and started following my tire tracks from earlier today. I heard Angela pull out and Ben curse as she narrowly hit a tree. Finally, the house came into view and I started walking faster. I walked up the porch steps and I pulled the key out of my pocket. I looked at my watch 4:42. I walked in and went to find a stereo. I walked upstairs and found one in a bedroom. I looked through the millions of CD's and found one that looked familiar. I put it in the stereo and turned the bass and volume all the way up.

"Perfect!" I hissed delighted as it started to blast so loud you couldn't hear anything. I took the back cover off of the big TV, pulled out the 'working' cords and called Angela.

"Are you ok?" She asked urgently into the phone.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need to talk to Ben." She handed the phone to Ben.

"Oh my gosh!" he shrieked.

"What?" I asked.

"The music is _loud_!" he yelled.

"Oh, sorry."

"What do you need?" he asked knowingly.

"Where do these cords go?" I asked. He talked me through it. A few times he complained about the loud stereo, but stopped when I finally yelled at him to "Suck it up! Take it like a man!"

"Thanks!" I hung up and plugged in the last four cords in. I heard tires screech as I was grabbing the cover for the back of the TV. I looked out the window Edward was stopped in the dive way with Emmett's jeep. I looked around for Emmett, and saw him…tackling a raccoon.

I chuckled and then stopped short when Edward's head snapped to the house. _Crap!_ I quickly snapped the cover into place and started looking for a place to hide. I ended up in an upstairs closet.

The music was still blasting and the house was almost shaking because the bass was so loud. I heard Emmett yell at Edward to go turn his stereo off.

"Hello," a velvety voice whispered as the closet door creaked open. I smiled up at him. "May I ask why you are my closet?"

"I'll explain later. Could you please distract Emmett?" I mouthed. We heard a small explosion from downstairs.

"Oh my Cullen!" Emmett yelled in irritation. "That's the eleventh microwave this week!" I raised my eyebrow in question and Edward shook his head. Emmett came bounding up the steps and I looked wide eyed at Edward. He shut the door and acted as if he never saw me.

"You have something just there," I heard Edward say. "You probably shouldn't microwave peeps anymore." **(Peeps are the sugar covered marshmallows they sell during Easter.****)**

Emmett cursed loudly and slammed his door. The closet door opened again and Edward handed me keys. Closer inspection showed they were keys to his Volvo. Aw! That must mean he trusts me to not kill his car.

"Thanks," I mouthed. I walked down the steps, the music still blasting. I was about to leave when I saw the keys to Emmett's jeep and his cardinals jersey. I grinned evilly, switched keys and grabbed his jersey. I ran to his jeep, put the jersey where the marshmallow used to be splattered and climbed in. Edward was coming out of the garage to get something. I put in my CD and _Sweet Child O' Mine_ **(Guns n' Roses)** started blasting. Edward's head snapped up in my direction I smiled, put my sunglasses on and pealed out of the driveway. I could hear Emmett shriek as he saw the trail of dust behind me.

I made sure to drive in as many mud puddles as possible, squealing in delight. I got on the main road and headed downtown. I pulled my phone out, called Angela and turned the radio down some.

"Are you alright?" she asked urgently.

"No, I'm…_fabulous_," I laughed.

"Do you need to talk to Ben again?" she asked calmer now.

"No, I just need you to pick me up at the dance studio," I explained.

"Ok, I'll be there in a while." I closed the phone and set it on my lap. I was at a stop light when the car next to me honked and Jasper stuck his head out and started waving.

"I can't wait to see the damage!" he smiled excitedly. "Great job with the jeep!"

I smiled. "Thanks!" The light turned green and I stomped on the gas. I looked in the mirror and saw Jasper laughing hysterically.

On my way to the dance studio I would randomly stomp on the gas to run down the gas. When Ben's truck came into view I sped up to it. I fishtailed the jeep, grabbed my CD and dove into the already turned on truck.

"Whose jeep is that?" Angela asked urgently.

"DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE!" I yelled.

"Did you steal that?" Ben asked.

"Drive!" I shouted. "Fast!"

"Oh my gosh! You stole it?" Angela shrieked.

"It's ok. I know the owner," I managed to say between laughs. I paused and looked at her wide eyed. "DRIVE!" She floored it. We were on the main road in no time.

"Thanks for taking me," I said when we calmed down a little.

"Whose jeep is that?" Angela asked me again.

"Rose's boyfriend's, Emmett," I explained.

"Oh," was all she said.

"Don't worry Ang, he won't know you're in on it. And he deserved it. Remember my little show before the Bears played the Pixies?"

She looked at me in shock, and then nodded her head understanding. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

"Thanks, Ben," I gave his cell phone back. We pulled into the parking lot of my apartment. "Have fun tonight!"

"Oh, we will," Angela said glowering at Ben. "Bye."

I jumped out of the truck and walked up the steps to my apartment. When I got into the room the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said blissfully.

"Do you _have_ a death wish?" Edward asked incredulously.

I chuckled. "That was so funny! I wish I could have seen his face."

"Don't worry, I taped it," he reassured me, chuckling.

"_Yes_!" I laughed. "Do you think he still wants me to sing?"

"Probably not," he sighed. Emmett yelled something in the background and Edward sighed again.

"You have to go?" I asked trying to hide the disappointment in my voice but not being very successful.

"I'll see you later," he promised.

"Bye," I hung up and the phone rang again. "Hello?"

"You did an awesome job!" Jasper congratulated me. "He's still trembling!"

I chuckled. "Thank you!"

"I gotta go he's opening the Fuzzy Navels."

"Ok, have fun!" I encouraged. After hanging up the phone I got really bored and didn't have _anything_ to do. I read for a little while but got bored after five minutes. After breaking and entering into a vampire's house, creating some serious sabotage on his television, and then stealing his beloved jeep, everything else seems so dull.

I grabbed my keys and climbed in Saul not really sure where I was going. After driving around for about ten minutes, I was near the library and decided to get some books. I walked in the door and walked through random aisles. I was near the airplane section. I smiled as I pictured Emmett being dropped from a plane 50,000 ft in the air, onto an unknown island. I know he's a vampire, and he could survive perfectly well, but it's just fun to imagine. I grabbed some books on how to fly a plane ("Flying a plane for Dummies") and continued to the fiction section. After picking a few books, I decided I had enough and it was time to leave. I checked out and left.

I stopped at a deserted red-light that was in the middle of nowhere. I felt an odd shaking but thought it was just Saul. The light turned green so I started to drive. I stopped when Saul started to shake and I heard a piercing cry from outside. I put the emergency brake on and got out of the truck to go see what it was. I was absolutely astounded. All the tires were missing and 'I love you' was painted in huge bright green letters on the side of my truck.

I was fuming and the tears started forming in my eyes. I looked around, knowing I was going to scream at any second. I took a deep breath hoping it would help, but unfortunately it didn't do much. I walked around Saul inspecting him. I got to the tailgate where I found a gigantic smiley face with its tongue sticking out. I lost it.

"CULLEN!" I screamed the tears spilled over. I took a few deep, deep breaths and after gaining a little control I climbed back in my truck, stranded…again.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. I didn't move an inch when I heard a knock at the passenger window.

"What do you want?" I asked not opening my eyes and hoping whoever it was would just go away.

"I came to see if you were alright," Edward's voice was muffled by the window. "I heard you….call."

…Crap. Of course he heard that. Why? Oh, why did I have to scream? And of all things to scream it was 'Cullen.' I wiped the tears from my eyes.

I looked up scowling but it quickly faded to a slight smile. I unlocked the door and he climbed in. I started to get cold so I turned the heater on and quickly turned the music down.

"What's wrong?" he asked his voice very sincere. "Other than the obvious."

"I need a plane," I explained.

He looked at the books I got from the library. "Wow, you weren't kidding about that," He chuckled. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Joyride," I answered dully.

"And how is your joyride going?"

"Well, the tires got snatched out from under it. So, I'm stuck," I said mesmerized by the sound of his soft velvet voice. He smiled that perfect crooked smile.

"What?" I asked confused by his expression.

"This will probably make your joyride better." He pulled out his cell phone and called someone. He told them where the truck was and asked them to drop it off at my apartment.

"Would you like to run home?" he asked.

I was confused. "No," I didn't catch the meaning in his words. He climbed out of the truck, walked over to my door and opened it. I grabbed my library books.

"May I?" he asked putting his arms out.

I was still confused. "Sure." He picked me up piggyback style.

"Give me the books and hold on tight," he instructed. I handed him the books and got a choke hold on his neck. I gasped as he started running at vampire speed, through the woods. The trees were now a blurry green line.

I screamed. "Watch that tree!" he chuckled.

"TREE!" I screamed, causing him to laugh.

I calmed down after a while but would squeal anytime we would come close to a tree. We stopped at the edge of the woods behind my apartment. Everything was spinning in circles and I kept seeing black dots.

"Bella, it's over," Edward informed me. I tried to let go but my muscles were locked in place.

"Bella?" he asked worried now. He loosened my choke hold and twisted me around, holding me bridal style. "Bella, are you ok?"

I nodded. "I'm just a little dizzy," I murmured.

He chuckled. "That probably wasn't the best idea, sorry."

"I'm ok," I assured him. "It was…interesting."

He set me on my feet but held me steady. I wanted so much to look into his eyes but I was still seeing black dots wherever I focused. "Ugh!"

"What's wrong?" he asked worried again.

"Nothing," I lied, now glad I couldn't see his eyes or I would probably give in and tell him the truth.

"Are you feeling faint? Sick?"

"No, I'm fine." I started walking towards my apartment, but wasn't steady yet and stumbled into Edward. He caught and steadied me. I tried to walk again but tripped over a tree root. So, he picked me up and walked me to my door. He set me down and kept his arm around my waist, holding me steady. I opened the door, and tripped over Rosalie's hooker boots. Edward caught me again.

I laughed. "Thanks."

"Are you ok?" he asked still worried.

"I'm fine," I lied. The black dots stopped but stuff was still spinning slightly. I sat on the couch, closed my eyes and shook my head a few times. I opened my eyes and nothing was spinning except for the ceiling fan. I sighed with relief. Edward put my books on a coffee table and came to sit by me.

"Are you going back to watch the _big game_?" I asked hiding the disappointment in my voice as best as I could.

"Actually, I'm not a big football fan." He thought for a while. "Do you want to watch your amazing attack on Emmett?" he asked.

"_Yes!_" I kept giggling as he hooked his little camera up to the TV. Edward sat beside me as the video started playing.

"_This is going to be amazing," Edward said on the camera. He was in the garage. _

"_AHHHHHHHH!" Emmett shrieked. "That little…bad word!"_

_Then 'Sweet Child O' Mine' started blasting and the screen flickered to where I was in the jeep. I smiled, flipped my sunglasses down and floored it, leaving a huge cloud of smoke behind me. "!"Emmett screamed his voice three octaves higher than his usual scream. Edward walked out the garage door finding Emmett swinging a raccoon rapidly through the air while cursing repeatedly. The camera switched to Edward's face. "Told ya!" he smiled and stuck his tongue out._

I turned to Edward and lifted a brow in question.

"I forgot about that," Edward smiled innocently. I chuckled. "Blackmail," I sang, and turned back to the TV.

_The screens then switched back to Emmett. "ARE YOU RECORDING THIS?" Emmett t__h__rew t__he raccoon at Edward. You could see the huge fangs protruding from the bandit's face. Emmett_ _snarled w__hen he missed his target__ and started running towards the camera. _SMASH!_ The camera dropped to the ground. All of a sudden, the screen went blue._

"Sorry about that," Edward apologized. I started laughing hysterically.

"So, what would you like to do now?" He asked. The words "watch it again" came to mind, but I just shook my head still not sober enough to speak.

"Hmmm…" I put my finger on my nose, deep in concentration. Edward looked at me with an eyebrow cocked.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled.

I blushed. "I'm thinking." He laughed and I closed my eyes, mesmerized by the beauty of his chime-like voice. I opened my eyes and his face was just inches from mine.

"Bella, may I take you somewhere tomorrow?" Edward asked softly. My heart started racing. He was inches from my face. I looked into his eyes. It felt as if we were forgetting everything. Or at least I forgot everything. Like that he was waiting for me to answer him. Great! Now he probably thinks I'm retarded or something. Wait! Why do I care what he thinks? He said we could never be together so…

"Why?" I questioned.

He leaned back casually, "Because I can't stop thinking about you. Bella, I love spending time with you. Can I take you somewhere tomorrow?" he said with a grin.

"Ok," I mumbled unsure.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Well…I was just wondering if…um…if we're going as just friends or is it like—?" I looked down, blushing, unable to finish. The silence that followed rang in my ears. It reminded me of what it was like to be completely alone in a dark, vacant basement.

"Never mind, just forget I said anything about it."

I looked up but his expression was unreadable. "Bella," he spoke softly. "You are more then I could ever hope for. You are _the_ brightest and most beautiful star that has ever shot across my dark and lifeless sky." He smiled unevenly. "I would love to date you. I'm just…afraid that I'll hurt you. I could never live with myself, if I did that."

I looked at his eyes for a moment. He looked pained. I couldn't stand to see him this way. I stared back into his golden eyes, willing him to believe.

"I trust you. You won't hurt me," I said, hearing the truth in my words as I spoke them. Then I smiled, "plus, I live with two vampires, one of whom is Alice. Alice, the embodiment of all that is fierce and mighty!"

He gave a small smile and rolled his eyes, and giving him a cautious look, I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tighter. It felt…nice, like I had just got home after staying away for a long time.

I sighed absentmindedly. "Yes, I will go with you," I said smiling. I pulled back after a moment and he took my hand.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere," he said, not giving me any information what-so-ever. I decided to play along with it.

"Are we going to the somewhere over the rainbow?" I asked. "I've never been there but they say it's wonderful." He smiled.

"Sorry, but we're not going over the rainbow."

"Ok," I said acting disappointed. "Where are we going then?"

"Somewhere special," he said, still not giving me any hints.

I sighed giving up. "Fine," I said pouting. He chuckled and stroked my cheek with his stone, cold fingers. A chill ran down my spine.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"What are you sorry about?" I asked confused.

"About what Emmett said and what he did," he explained "Sometimes he gets a little…"

"Emmett?" I finished his sentence.

"Yes! That's the word I was looking for," he laughed.

"Its fine," I mumbled the memory coming back to mind.

After a moment of comfortable silence he asked, "What happened?"

"I was singing the National Anthem for the biggest football tournament in the country and I…I…"

He could see me struggling with the memory and his brow furrowed in concern. "Bella, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Edward said softly. I looked into is eyes. I saw many emotions there, but one was different. It was strange. I couldn't understand it. I don't know why, but I wanted to tell him.

"I…choked," I explained my voice breaking on the last word. I looked away, and sucked in a deep breath to help steady myself. "Everybody started laughing and I ran off the field. Being me, choking in the middle of the song wasn't enough humiliation, so I tripped which was the cherry on top of the best day of my life. And just incase I forgot how everything went, it was shown on several news stations, taped, and posted on Youtube," I mumbled.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he apologized again.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault…it's mine."

He let go of my hand and put his arms around me cradling me against his stone chest. I don't know how long we sat there. It seemed like hours had passed, but I was comfortable. He started humming an unfamiliar tune. It sounded like a lullaby. I concentrated on the notes, closing my eyes and thinking of which keys to play on a piano. Gradually, I drifted into unconsciousness.

I woke up to the sound of sheets ruffling.

"Go back to sleep," Edward said softly. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." He set me down on my bed and pulled the covers over me.

"Where are Alice and Rosalie?" I mumbled drowsily.

"They're staying over at my house. Sleep now, Bella." He kissed my forehead and walked to the door. Before the door shut, I thought I heard him say ever so softly, "Sweet dreams, love." I slowly drifted back to sleep, with a small smile on my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewwwwwww :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight or any of the characters!**

**I wrote this entire story with my sister butttttt I did pretty much all the writing and a lot of the things were my ideas butttt I still gotta give her some credit... ok, thats all she gets. lol**

J.M.J.

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>_**right **_**Green Eyes**

**Saturday**

I woke up at 5:45 not being able to fall back asleep. I decided to just get up. I made some coffee, took a quick shower, and got dressed in a pair of black and white XARA shorts and a white T-shirt. I put my hair in a ponytail after partially towel drying it. I grabbed a cup of coffee and a blueberry bagel, my MP3 player, and went back to my bed with my library books.

I flopped down on my bed, turned on my MP3 player, and began flipping through the books. I took a bite of my bagel every now and then. After I finished my bagel and coffee, I started singing along to the music.

"BELLA!" I recognized Alice's shriek. "WE'RE HOME."

"Ok," I said knowing she would hear. I got tired of reading—shocking, I know—and decided to dedicate my time to music for a bit. I flipped to the song _I Wear My Sunglasses at Night_, grabbing a pair of overly large, white-rimmed sunglasses, compliments of Alice, and started dancing around wildly, singing into a hairbrush. I just finished the chorus when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye.

Crap, the figure was headed straight for me. Alice just got back from shopping. DANGIT! She's going to make me try on more stupid clothes that she bought while I complained about how she should've left the tag on to give me just a bit more covering! She was getting closer. I screamed and started throwing books at her.

"Stop," she said. "It's me Edward!"

Ok, he, not she. I stopped throwing the books and calmed down. "Whoops. Forgive me. I did not see you," I explained.

"Your aim would suggest otherwise," he said chuckling. He started picking up the books. I heard Alice fall off the couch laughing downstairs and I rolled my eyes.

"Where are we going this early in the morning?" I was still curious.

"You will see," he answered. I sighed and flipped the stereo off. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep." He grabbed my hand and led me out the door and to the Volvo.

"I really wish you would tell me where we are going," I complained after we had both gotten in the car.

"Nope," he smiled. "How was your night?"

"It was pretty great," I answered.

"What made it that way?" he asked.

I smiled "A big scary monster that's pale white, ice cold, and has golden eyes that change color, came to my house and ate all of Alice's credit cards."

He looked at me in disapproval and rolled his eyes. "How was your night?" I asked.

"My night…my night was….terrible," he said and then burst out laughing.

"You butt!" I said. "You are such a little… bad word!"

"You started it!" he said smiling.

"So! That is beside the point." He rolled his eyes. "But really, how was your night?"

"It was terrible," he said in all seriousness.

"Really? I wonder what made it that way." I asked putting my head down.

He lifted my chin with his finger, sending chills through me. "No," he spoke softly. "My night was indescribably perfect. And well…there is this gorgeous brunette that made it that way," he smiled crookedly and brushed my hair out of my face. I rolled my eyes and shook my head in disapproval.

"Whatever, Romeo," I muttered forgetting he would hear.

"Romeo?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Stupid, vampire hearing!"

He laughed and took my hand leading me to his car.

Edward pulled onto a dirt road and kept driving for what seemed like 5 miles then stopped….in the middle of nowhere. Before I could blink, he was out of the car and opening my door. I looked over at him questioningly but got out.

"Be patient, please," he said with a smile. "We're not there yet."

"So, then why did you stop the car?"

He looked at me scandalized, "It's not just a car. It's a Volvo….say it with me…Volvo," he said slowly as if he were talking to a toddler. I rolled my eyes.

"Men," I muttered.

"It's not just men. Rosalie too…unless you're saying she's a man," his eyes calculating. "Emmett will be surprised."

"Fine! Men and vampire women," I stuck my tongue out. He started walking into the woods. "That's not the Volvo," my voice went up an octave. "You're going the wrong way."

He turned back around to look smugly at me. "No, I know where I'm going."

Yeah, so do I! I'm a terrible hiker. I was sure I was going to die. Alice, better start digging my dying hole. I've decided I'm going to die today. No wait, judging by the stubborn look on Edward's face, _he_ decided I was going to die today. Or humiliate myself to the point where my face could pass as a stop sign.

He walked over to me. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm not so sure this plan was thought through very well," my voice quivered a little.

"Why is that?"

"Because there are trees and roots and nature in there."

"What's wrong with nature?" He crossed his arms, looking as if he expected me to have a problem with nature. What did he think I was a girly-girl and couldn't handle getting dirty? Well, I get dirty all the time. I don't have that problem. If it weren't for Alice, I would constantly roll around in the mud. Heck I try that sometimes just to get her influence off me sometimes when it becomes too much. No, my problem with nature is all the death threats…like roots.

"She keeps trying to kill me!"

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," he said sincerely. I looked at him still unsure. He sighed. "Fine, let's go home."

He started walking back to the VOLVO. No! I am going to do this! I might die but at least I'll die trying. I walked towards the woods, decision made.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked. "The car is this way."

I turned around, my eyes gleaming wickedly. "_Volvo_," I said loud and clear. "It's a _Volvo_, Edward." He laughed.

"Ok, get out of the _Volvo_, Edward." I smiled. "Let's go hacking through the woods." I turned back around and started making my way through the woods.

He gave me a questioning look. "Are you sure?"

I set my jaw. "Yes…unless you are ditching me and not going to protect me from the icky bugs, spiders, snakes, and trees."

"I'll never let anything hurt you." I could see the truth in his golden eyes. He smiled. Then, taking my hand, he led me through the woods.

"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!" I sang/shouted. He raised his eyebrow at me. I shrugged and continued the song. What can I say?

"Sing with me, Edward!" I said, looking up at him happily. I tried to make my eyes as irresistibly big and cute as I could—a trick I learned from Alice. Two seconds later showed my success.

"Because, because, because, because, because of the wonderful things he does," he sang. I melted in the sound of his voice. We continued singing as we skipped through the woods, until skipping for me turned out to be stumbling and I was forced to focus on footsteps instead of singing.

When I wasn't afraid of tripping on a root—why are they above ground? Don't they get nutrients from underneath the soil?—I would take a quick peak at Edward to see him with a heartbreaking crooked smile. Knowing he was at my side made it bearable to tramp all through the woods to an unknown destination, tripping all the way making me look like an utter moron who's so clumsy that I'm almost disabled.

Surprisingly, I didn't mind stumbling too much. Every time I lost my balance, he would catch me. His strong arms would envelop me. At his cold touch my heart would flip, sputter, and start up double time, which made me blush knowing that it was all too audible to him.

Finally, the woods started to thin up ahead. The woods became a little lighter; a little less ominous. The forest started to glow green as light illuminated the leaves of the trees. I grew excited, sensing the end of our trekking. I sped up, reaching the last of the shrubs that blocked most of the light.

I pulled back the branches and stepped into the light. I found myself standing in a meadow. Wildflowers of every color imaginable grew everywhere. The sun's rays making their pedals glow with radiance, as a soft breeze stirred the leaves. I closed my eyes, listening to the music of the rustling leaves, while the breeze cooled my skin and the sunlight danced on my face. I felt at peace. I opened my eyes to find Edward staring at me intensely still hidden in the shadows. I smiled at him and beckoned to him with my hand.

He blinked and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. He smiled and walked to join me.

"We're not there yet," he said, walking to the other side of the meadow.

But, I couldn't answer. I had seen Alice and Rosalie in the sunlight and knew what happened when the light touches their skin, but Edward wasn't Alice or Rosalie. His skin sparkled, just like theirs did—as if his skin were made of diamonds. Rainbows were thrown around in the meadow, adding to its beauty I'm sure, but I never looked. I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward. He was already too handsome to be real, but now…he was just too perfect. How could I have ever entertained the thought that I stood a chance with him?

"Are you coming?" he asked, turning around when he realized I wasn't following.

I shook those thoughts from my mind. Maybe I didn't stand a chance with him, that didn't mean I couldn't at least hang out as friends…even though it would nearly kill me to be away from him for more than an hour. …We could be really close friends...Yeah, right. Whatever.

I scrambled to catch up with him. I was confused. Where were we going? He grabbed my hand and led me back into more woods.

"Come on," he said smiling. "You'll like it, I promise."

We walked through the woods only to trip a few more times and be caught by the most gorgeous man I ever knew. Well, vampire.

"Oh look, more trees," I said as he pulled back a limb only to reveal more woods. "How much longer?"

"We're almost there," he said amused at my impatience. I sighed. Finally, at long last, Edward slowed down and pulled back one last branch and revealed the most landscape I had ever seen. At first I wanted to scream because I was standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking miles upon miles of forest, but then I realized Edward was standing right next to me and would never let that happen. Then the beauty of the image hit me and I gasped.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Edward asked.

"Eh, it's alright." I shrugged and he gave me a look. "What?"

"What the crap?" he said and I burst out laughing.

"Well, it's pretty but nothing compared to you darling."

He rolled his sparkling topaz eyes. "I don't understand."

"What? Girls want sparkly crap. You've been alive for about what, a hundred and nine years? Shouldn't you have that down now?"

"Bella," he complained. "You're taking all of the romanticism out of this date! Why you always gotta bite my moment like that?"

"'Cause it tastes good!" I made a slurping sound and then laughed. "Fine, fine. I'll act all girly now," I promised. "Now for the high pitched voice," I cleared my throat and took a breath to speak when Edward clamped his hand over my mouth.

"No! No, no, no, no!" he said. This was clearly not going as he planned.

"But," my voice was muffled from his hand still covering my mouth.

"Bella, I want to date the real you, not some fake high-pitched voiced person that is not you. I want to date the real girl that is not afraid to get in a war with Emmett, a vampire," he looked incredulously at me, "hates to shop and has been known to jump out windows when faced with the threat of dancing. Even if you have to be all sarcastic and suck all of the romantic crap out of it, that's the real you and that's the girl that I lo—eh!... did you just _lick_ me?"

"_May_be," I snickered and then what he said hit me and I froze. "L-l-love?" I wondered aloud. Was that what he was going to say? Crap! If only my tongue stayed where it belongs! Stupid tongue! Stay in my face!

He smiled that crooked smile. "_May_be." His imitation was spot on. "No, not maybe," he corrected himself. "Yes. I l-l-love you."

I would have smacked him for the mockery, but I was still kinda shocked about the whole "love" thing. I couldn't believe him. It made no sense. Why, how, could someone like him be in love with me?

I smacked him. Then I walked to the very tip of the cliff. Wow, it really was beautiful. He came up behind me. When I turned to glance at him, he looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"'What's wrong?' Hmm. Good question. Let's analyze that, shall we? First, I tell you I love you. Then, you look at me like I'm a complete imbecile. Then, you smack me and give me a heart attack because you want your toes to dangle off the edge of a cliff 2,000 feet in the air." He looked at me. "Now, what could be wrong with that?"

"Well, for starters, if you didn't want me to dangle my toes off this ledge, why did you bring me up here?" He tried to cut me off, but I stopped him. "Next, I wasn't staring at you like you were a complete imbecile, only a partial imbecile. I was trying to process the latest tangled mess of words you threw at me. I don't even know where to start with the 'I love you' stuff. There is so much that is wrong with that. And if you're going to stick your hand over my mouth, then you better be prepared for the consequences."

There was a pause and he looked down for a minute. When he looked back up, his smoldering eyes locked onto mine. All joking was gone. He was being completely serious.

"Bella, I know that it is wrong, but I can't help it. I've never felt anything like this about anyone, ever, in all of my one hundred and nine years of existence. I can understand if you don't want me because I know that I'll just make your life even more twisted. I could hurt you. All you have to do is say the word and I'll leave you alone."

It took me a minute to catch my breath. "I don't want you to leave," I said breathlessly.

"Well, that's a relief," he said, smiling slightly when I couldn't get anything else out.

I bit my lip. I'd only known Edward for a few days, but already I felt like I'd known him for years. I can't explain it. I felt a pull to him, not the actual tug like with Alice when she literally dragged me on one of her crazed shopping trips. This was like… magnetic.

"I—," I tried to start. I knew exactly what I was going to say, and it scared me that it felt so easy, so …right. "I love you, too."

"You don't have to say that just because I—"

"I'm not saying it because you said it, but I am saying it because of you. I love you. There's no other way to describe it. I trust you completely. I don't have a single thought that doesn't involve you. Whenever you're not around, I get worried about you. Yes, I know how ridiculous that sounds. But, I can't understand…"

"That's because I'm a vampire. I can look after myself."

"Not about that," I said. I walked over to a large rock on the edge of the forest and scrambled to the top and sat down. The rock was large enough that my feet dangled and Edward followed me. He sat at its base, facing me.

"I don't understand how you can love me," I said slowly. "I'm just…human. Not even a very remarkable human—"

He looked a little frustrated, maybe even a little mad. "Remember when I said you don't see yourself clearly?" I rolled my eyes but nodded. "Well, you still don't." He came up and sat by me. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me to his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Didn't I say just four seconds ago that I've been here for one hundred and nine years, and never found anyone like you? You're more than just beautiful. You're smart, brave, kind, gentle. You're everything any man could ever want."

I had trouble swallowing past the lump in my throat. He put a finger under my chin and lifted my face. I tried to wipe away the few traitorous tears, but he held my hands, bent down and kissed the tears away.

We stayed snuggled on that rock for a while, just looking out over the open plains.

"Is this girly enough for you?" It was slightly muffled because I was still snuggled in to his chest.

He laughed. "It'll do."

I muttered a little and made a few faces, and of course he pulled me away a little to look at my face and hear more clearly my mutterings. However, as soon as I realized what he was doing, I put on a look of innocence. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, darling? Can I help you?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute. "Yes. You can."

I raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Hold still."

He leaned closer to me. My heart quickened.

"What are you doing?" I said, thoroughly surprised.

"That is not very still like," said Edward smiling slightly.

I held still, and he leaned closer. He was two inches away from my face. I knew what he wanted and as much as I wanted it too, I couldn't help but say, "Dude, what is your problem? Why are you all up in my grill, man?"

He stopped and looked at me, first out of shock. I tend to shock people. It amuses me, especially because it's him and he claims to have seen it all. He sighed and started to lean away, giving up.

"No! No, no," I said quickly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him back. "I'll be still. I promise. I won't say anything else."

He looked at me, judging to see if I meant it.

"You may proceed," I said trying to sound serious.

He smiled that heartbreaking smile and leaned toward me again. My heart raced. It felt like it was trying to jump out of my chest. I knew he could hear it and I couldn't help but blush.

Finally, his lips brushed softly against mine. First, there was an explosion of words that didn't make any since at all and then everything went blank. I couldn't think of anything but him. How his icy marble lips felt against mine. I gasped and when I did, I breathed in his scent. I tasted it. Oh. My. Gosh. I couldn't think. My hands tangled in his soft copper-colored hair, pulling him even closer to me. Then, as strange as this sounds, I heard music. Soft at first, and then louder.

_From the windoooow…to the wall! 'Til the sweat drips down these b_—

Suddenly, the music stopped, and so did the fireworks. Edward gave an apologetic look as he handed the phone back to me. Oh. I'd forgotten for a minute that I'd brought Rosalie's phone. That explains the music, or ring tone rather. My guess was it was Emmett.

"Rose?" came the voice from the phone. Yup, it was Emmett.

I opened my mouth to say something and then was struck by a chord of brilliance. I mouthed to Edward to play along. He looked confused, but nodded.

"Rose? Baby, I know it's you. Just talk to me. We can work through this. Come on," Emmett pleaded.

My plan? Well, phone reception is terrible, so it didn't matter how good vampire hearing was. If the phone didn't pick it up and deliver it well, the vampire wouldn't hear it well. My giggles could be somewhat similar to Rose's, which was good, because I let one escape.

"Rose? What are you doing?" I had it on speaker phone so I would have the use of my hands and still be able to hear his reaction.

Edward smiled catching on and said, "Hey, babe, what's with the distraction? Get back over here. You know these lips are getting a little lonesome."

That didn't require me to fake a giggle. I was a little shocked at how good he was at this. He even changed his voice a little. It sounded closer to what Emmett sounded like.

"What the crap? Rose! What is going on? Who is that? ROSE DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Oh. Gosh. I had to stuff a fist in my mouth to stop from laughing out loud. My giggles might be passable for Rosalie's but my laugh was my own.

"That's right…"Edward moaned. "Who's your daddy?"

"I'M HER DADDY!"

I was shaking so hard from laughing that I almost fell of the rock. Edward's arms flashed out, and we were nose to nose. Suddenly, all the passion from before Emmett's rude interruption came flooding back. I dropped the stupid cell phone, not caring about whatever threats he was spewing.

Edward smiled and kissed me again. In two seconds, I went from a giggling four year old, to completely lost in the arms of the most amazing man who just happened to be kissing the life out of me. I wrapped my arms around him again, feeling as he brought a hand to my back. His fingers traced the length of my spine, making me shiver. My head spun. I lost all sense of direction. I seemed to be falling.

We broke apart and I was left gasping for breath. As I took a few steadying breaths, I realized we had somehow fallen off the rock and onto the soft grass. I tried to sit up, but my head spun wildly, forcing me to lie back down.

Edward lay next to me. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, just…um… admiring the general splendor."

He gave me a knowing look.

"Is Emmett still on the phone?" I'd completely forgotten about him, not that I really cared all that much now. I was still wrapped up in the memory of Edward's lips on mine.

He chuckled. "No. I think we upset him just a little."

I snickered. "Yeah, I should probably call Rosalie and tell her what's going on so she won't get ticked when Em accuses her of cheating." I smiled in memory of how well my brilliant plan was executed. Then I started laughing, and just couldn't stop.

"What?"

I kept laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked, the beginnings of frustration at not being able to just simply _read_ my thoughts began to show in his features.

"'Who's your d-d-daddy?" I laughed out. He shook his head and laughed with me, but began to look concerned when I didn't stop after 5 minutes. I would take a deep breath and try to calm down, stop for about 3 seconds, look over at him, and start laughing again.

"It was not that funny," he said, not knowing whether to laugh at my situation or be concerned.

"I kno-o-ow," I laughed out. "Ow. Ow." It was starting to hurt now, and concern started to win over amusement on his face.

He took my face in his hands, and looked straight into my eyes, "Calm down."

I took a deep breath and settled down, looking back into his face. I fought back the memory, with a strength that would shame a squirrel. I looked away from Edward, as my face flooded with embarrassment.

"Are you alright now?" asked Edward.

I nodded. He pulled me in his lap and kissed my forehead, as I snuggled into him. We stayed like that for a while. He told me about his parents and asked a few questions about my family. What was Renee like? What about Phil and Charlie? He got all into the "what's your favorite…" game, and made me answer until my mouth went dry.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this chapter is probably the shortest butttt we stopped writing and yea we haven't added since liiike a year : lol I just wanted to see what people thought of the beginning. I'll add if I get enough reviews.**


End file.
